The Half Avatar's Story
by Earthandair1890
Summary: After the death of her mother, Kya, Lyra bender of both earth and air was forced to live on air temple island ever since she was five. With the compainonship of her best friend Meeka Bei fong, Lin's daughter, she takes on Amon head on, and tries to discover the reason of tension between lin and Tenzin. Follows the LOK plot line with an OC point of view. IrohxOC and future Linzin.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fic, and it might turn into a Linzin in future chatpters. Now I do explain reallly obivous stuff, but it's because my friends who don"t watch the show read this, so sorry about that, and if you have any questions or comments or ideas just PM or write it in the reviews.**

Chapter one- Even Pema doesn't agree with me

Sitting on top of the gazebo was my usual spying spot. Spying was my specialty, considering my nickname is shadow hider. I enjoyed spying and hiding in high places, and today Tenzin and Pema were my victims. Tenzin is my uncle, and his wife Pema is my aunt. I live with them on Air Temple Island, with their three rambunctious kids, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. Jinora is only 10 while Ikki is 7 and Meelo is 5, and me being 17 I need to find my own activities. And that would be spying on my uncle Tenzin and aunt Pema.

Today they were in a hushed whisper, but not like I couldn't here them anyway. You think they would have absolute private conversations learning I ease drop on mostly every conversation. But apparently they don't learn after razing me for 12 years.

They were talking about are relocation to the South Pole.

"I got word from my mother, Korra has passed her firebending test," I heard Tenzin say.

"So does that mean it's time to move," Pema replied

"I don't think so I have to stay in Republic City, the state it's in worries me dearly and I can't spend too much time away," said Tenzin very forcefully.

"What about Korra though, she needs to complete her training," Pema said, I could tell she wanted to move. I was with her because relocating would delay my training.

"I am avatar Aang's son I can't just forget about this city, don't forget I'm one of its leaders," Tenzin said continuing the fight between him and Pema.

"Well, if your this against it we won't move but how are we going to break this to the kids," Pema said. Oh no, this can't be happening, we are supposed to move. I've already made plans and everything, leave it up to Tenzin to mess things up the day before we leave, so I couldn't help but join the conversation.

"We have to move," I said as I sung my head under the roof and dropped down to the ground. Tenzin looked angry, I mean super angry

"You were listening to this entire conversation" Tenzin said angrily

"Well he ha yaaahh," I said as I laughed nervously.

"I told you before, you have to give up this obsession of ease dropping," Tenzin said in his lecture voice stroking his pointy beard.

"Yes yes I know, but we have to move. You have to teach the avatar," I protested. Ok so you must be hopelessly confused, so let me explain. Well, actually I don't even know where to start, so I guess I will start with Korra. Korra is the avatar yes master of all four elements, well technically three she has yet to learn air in which she will learn from Tenzin, the last air master. Aang the last avatar, air avatar, is my grandfather, Tenzin's father, but he passed away over 17 years ago. So Korra is the new water tribe avatar. Tenzin is on the Republic City council as the representative of the Air Nomads. Korra is also my best friend, because Korra is locked up in a compound to keep her safe. So when Tenzin and Pema visit I tag along too.

"Don't forget you need to train too," Tenzin replied. Oh yeah, there is one last thing, I'm next in line for the air nomation council seat. That means Tenzin needs to mentor me. So now you must think I'm an Airbender, wrong. Well, half wrong, I'm an earth and airbender, the half avatar. Aang wanted the first grandchild (which would have been the half avatar) to occupy his seat. Anyway back to the conversation.

"But it's your duty to teach the avatar, "I said still arguing with Tenzin

"She's right you know," Pema said joining me to fight Tenzin

"Who...whose side are you on," Tenzin yelled helplessly at Pema, while pointing and arching over her.

"Wait, I got an awesome idea, what if I just moved," I said pretty proud of what I said.

"You just don't want to start your training," Tenzin snapped at me.

"Dad, Mom we got all our stuff packed," said a voice behind me. It was Jinora, but how did she know we were moving. She ran up and joined us on the gazebo.

"How did you know we were moving," Tenzin said more calmly.

"A man gave us a letter from Gran Gran," Jinora replied.

"I'll have to have a word with her," Tenzin said under his breath, " and I hate to say it but we are not moving."

"What makes you in charge of the decisions," I snapped at Tenzin, "you're clearly outnumbered"

"Well, I agree that we can't move," my aunt said.

"I thought you were on my side," I shouted a Pema. This little "family gathering "had turned into an all out screaming war. I was just mad and upset I couldn't help myself.

"We are not moving and that is final," Tenzin yelled complete with a blast of wind. I slammed my foot down and a rock flew out of the ground and almost took out Tenzin (what I did say almost).

"But we are going to visit," Pema said trying to settle the tensions.

"I'm leaving," I said and walked to my room, fists clenched. As soon as I walked in I started packing for tomorrow's trip.

"South pole here we come," I mumbled under my breath.

**Sorry this was really bad, and the next chapter is too, but it does get better I promise. I will try and update every two to three days but with shool starting and everything and with Violin practice and swim tryouts, It will be hard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two, enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Two-Maybe Tenzin Is Right

After my little fight with Tenzin, and my packing was done, I was just lying on bed. I wasn't in the mood to spy on my family or the other air acolytes, so that means I was in a pretty bad mood.

In my hand I held a picture of my mother, Kya, also Tenzin's sister. She with my dad and my younger brother all used to live in the South Pole but that changed when I was five, but I rather not talk about it.

I could hear footsteps approaching my door and I braced for Tenzin yelling at me. The door creaked open reveling I was half right. It was Tenzin, but he was holding two bowls of rice. He came in, sat on my bed and outstretched a hand with rice. I swung my feet around so I was sitting up. Then I took the bowl from him and started down at the contents inside.

"I thought you might be hungry," Tenzin said lovingly. Even though I was starring at rice I knew he was looking at me.

"I don't understand why you're so against us staying here." Tenzin was pushing for details which I didn't like.

"I just don't want to start training I guess," I said slowly.

"Right that's what you said, but are you sure. I can tell you have mixed-emotions about moving. And you know you can always talk to me," he said as he started to get up, his orange robe brushing against me.

Tenzin's robe was just the beginning of his outfit. Underneath his robe, which stretched all the way down to his ankles and draped over his shoulders, was another robe, yellow. The yellow robe splits into an upside-down v and reveals what? Another red robe, and underneath that dull red pants. Oh and a skin tight yellow shirt. I mean doesn't he over heat in that?

To stop him from leaving, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry and your right, one minute I want so desperately to move and the next I hate the idea, I'm just so confused," I said trying to fight back tears. But when Tenzin sat back down I couldn't control myself. I burst out crying and just fell into Tenzin.

"It's alright and I think I know why you're so confused," Tenzin calmly said.

"You do," I mumbled.

"Um hum, we are going to live where you used to live in the past and you're excited. But it's where you lost your entire family," Tenzin said explaining, while he stroked my hair.

So I guess now would be a good time to talk about my past. I used to live with my mother; my father, and my brother. But when I was five my father attacked us all killing my mother brother and even himself, not me though. Tenzin came shortly after, and rescued me, not yet knowing I was the half avatar. Because of this advent I became obsessed with hiding and spying on people. That's because I learned that everyone has a secret. And I must know before they hurt someone. He's also the one that made gaining my trust the hardest thing one earth; oh and why I never have a full night of sleep.

So after Tenzin rescued me, I lived on Air Temple Island, where he razed me like a daughter, and I would love to get into more detail later.

"Your right," I said mumbling again.

"see talking about your confusions is your first step to understanding them," Tenzin said in his lecture voice again (I think it's his voice of choice).

I finally stopped crying, sat up, and started eating my rice. Tenzin got up and said, "get a good night's rest we leave at eight." I groaned the one thing I hate more than people disagreeing with me is Loss of sleep, why well I always have nightmares, so why not make up for the loss of sleep in the morning.

"Night Tenzin, and thank you," I said between bites.

"Good night," Tenzin said right before leaning down to kiss my forehead, "I love you and you know you're safe now." And just like that he exited my room.

I thought about his comment was I really safe? I've lived here for 12 years, and yes I do fell like Air Temple Island is home, but I've never really felt safe in my entire life (another thing you can thank my father for). As I said before I've never gone a week without having a nightmare, maybe that's a factor, and sure maybe I do have two elements on my side, but never, not once before have I let my guard down actually felt _safe_. And that's the reason it's almost impossible to gain my trust, only a few people know the real me and that's Tenzin, Chief Bei Fong (more on her later) and Meeka, my best friend (again more on her later). And now that I think of it Pema hasn't really entered the 'never going to back stab zone.' That doesn't mean I don't love her, because I do, just sometimes she leaves the Island without Tenzin knowing, or she leaves Meelo at suspicious parks (well I really shouldn't knock her it was that one time, oh and that other one, but who could really blame her) and those few minor actions can lead to one big snowballing mess. So that puts her in the 'love but keep a small eye out' along with Jinora. If you're wondering about Ikki she's in the 'might have ADHD and will play practical jokes on you, but still love' category, and believe it or not she is not alone, another good friend of mine also falls under the same category. And Meelo well he's this one 'has problems and probably should take morning medication but since he is family has a little bit of trust and love' and yes he has his own separate category. Oh, Avatar Korra has her own category too, the 'Avatar that might still have secrets, but is the reincarnation of my grandfather and have to trust for his sake,' no-one else really fits in that category. I could go on and on, I've categorized everyone I know, White lotus sentries, Air Acolytes, fellow police officers, even my sweet little grandmother. Also I like to keep up the wacky and yet annoying personality most people know me by. Unfortunately, Tenzin as I said before knows my true personality and likes to push my buttons along with Chief Bei Fong.

When I finished with my rice I put the bowl on my bedside table and rolled on my side, pulling up the blanket to drape over my shoulders. Then, like I do every night, prayed that tonight I could have uninterrupted night of sleep.

**Hoped you liked it and please review. Til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So chapter three is up, enjoy**

Chapter 3- Mornings my Favorite

Ok, so we were supposed to leave at eight, but really with left at ten. All because of the three kids, well I did wake up at seven fifty. So here's a whole Synopsys of the mornings events.

First it started with Tenzin running into my room and finding me still asleep.

"Get up Lyra we are leaving in ten minutes," Tenzin yelled shaking me back and forth.

"Ahh... What," I mumbled still groggy. Then Tenzin ran out of my room saying "no Ikki stop that." The few hours before our departure all always like this. Me sleeping in, Ikki doing wait ever, Tenzin hyperventilating, and Pema, well who knows where she is. (No nightmares tonight thank god)

So I got up, not wanting Tenzin to return for another warning, and hobbled into the bathroom. I quickly brushed out my light brown hair and braided it on my left side. Next I brushed my teeth and started getting changed. I usually wear a green tank top with a long pieces of light green cloth draped around my shoulders stretching down to my thighs with a gap so you can see my tank top. To hold it in place, I have a brown belt, followed by a green skirt and brown leggings, shorts or pants and sandals. Also to add to my Air nomad's culture I have some mini yellow and orange robes that are also held in place with my belt. Today I was wearing a skirt. Sometimes I have metal cables or a police uniform, but since I was visiting family, not fighting crime, I thought I could leave them here.

To continue with the morning, I sprinted from my room and burst into the kitchen. I walked to the fruit basket and grabbed a banana.

"Hey Lyra," said a voice behind me. My being the idiot I am screamed and dropped my banana (what ok my brain hasn't really woken up yet). I turned around seeing that is was Pema who almost gave me a heart attack.

"Aunt Pema, oh it's just you," I said still shaken from the surprise as I clasped my hand to my heart, "I thought I was the only one in here." I reached down to grab my slightly bruised fruit.

"Sorry didn't think you freak like that." I glared at Pema she was still wearing her pajamas, and looked over tired.

I've always liked Pema, and she has always treated me like a daughter. Though she is way too young to be my mother, she's 35 and I'm 17 (Tenzin is 51 by the way). Pema is originally from the earth kingdom, maybe that's why I like her, but she joined the air acolytes, people who still use the way of the air nomads, and live on the island with us when she married Tenzin. I have no idea how those two met, or their past before I came to live on the Island. All I know is that Pema is really sweet and sides with me on arguments, so how could I not love her, anyway after looking thoroughly at Pema I asked;

"Why aren't you dressed, I thought we're leaving in like three minutes." I asked as I pealed the banana and took a bite.

"I just woke up, probably the same way you did," Pema said referring to Tenzin.

"Oh... That would explain the black circles being bigger than usual," I said pointing to the circles under her eyes. But really could you blame her, three kids all under the age of ten, and a fourth, any day now (if you're really bad at putting two and two together she's pregnant).

"What they're getting bigger!" Pema stammered as she pulled at the bottom of her eyes.

"Yah..." I managed to say. Just then Tenzin rushed in and yelled, "two minutes, eat your banana," he said pointing at me," and put on descent clothes," he said awkwardly to Pema. Then he rushed out.

"Looks like I got to get changed, oh and can you help Meelo get ready," she asked begging.

"Nope not going to happen this time," I said.

"Please I could really use the help"

"No, no, no I am not going to, we all know what happened last time!" I said and took another bite of my banana.

"Oh yeah the um spatula insistent, I almost forgot," Pema mumbled and grabbed so Lichi nuts from a bowl we keep near the fruit basket.

"Well I certainly haven't!" I snapped back at Pema, took another bite and continued to talk, "Did you forget that I had to go through multiple therapy sessions with both the flying lemurs and the Air Acolytes who suffered his wrath, and I had to teach the sessions." You must be wondering what is what we call the spatula incident is. Well, let's just say Meelo while I was babysitting him, got a hold of a spatula and reeked havoc over the Island, and that's why I don't babysit him or even watch him because I was deemed responsible for that mess.

"Please that was over six months ago, and we disposed of all pointy things and spatulas," she paused to give me a look, "in the kitchen, you'll be totally fine."

I gave her my 'you're insane' look and unsheathed a knife from the butchers block, shoving it towards her.

"Well, most of them and you'll be in his room helping him pack," she said to drag this conversation out longer and grabbed the knife from me to but it back where it belonged.

"Not a risk I'm willing to take," I replied extremely seriously, "so the answer would be…NO!"

"Please I'm begging you," Pema pleaded clasping her hands together.

"Well, since  
your begging, fine, but you must meet my one demand," I said slyly with a smirk.

Lyra you are killing me over here," Pema replied.

"You have to agree with me for one month," I said finishing my banana and throwing the peel away.

"Fine, thank you, you should find him in his room," Pema said.

"Don't forget about the requirement, and your welcome," I said more sweetly than usual.

"PEMA!" I heard Tenzin scream in the distance, and apparently Pema did too.

"Oh, looks like I'm needed, and Meelo a waits," Pema said motioning to the closest door to the Men's side of the Island, and with every bit of sarcasm in her.

"Yeah, yeah, I can't believe I agreed to do this," I mumbled under my breath.

"Love you too Lyra," Pema said to reply to my comment. I gave her a simple salute and turned to start making my way to the Men's dormitories.

**That was chapter three, I based this off of The few moments before my real vacations. Review and if you have any questions, comments, Idea's, feel free to PM me or just put it in the reviews. Til chapter four.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So please enjoy chapter 4, this was probably one of my favorites to write, and the name of the chapter does have a back story. So I was in a theater production of Taming of the Shrew, and I was the shrew. And a few avatards are in the camp, so we gave everyone a character and I was Meelo, so I just thought of the name. So I present Taming of the Meelo.**

Chapter 4- Taming of the Meelo

Meelo's room was all the way on the other side of the island; boys rooms are on the left and girls are on the right (excluding Pema and Tenzin).

I walked in to see disaster. Meelo's room looked like a tornado hit, and with him being an airbender it's possible.

"Hey, Meelo it's time to get going," I said. I looked around I didn't see anyone. I took off my flip flop and I could feel him, he was under his bed.

I knew he was because I have seismic sense. Seismic sense is when you can feel the ground with earth bending and vibrations. Toph Bei fong was the first person to ever create this style of earth bending. She was blind and used her bending to see, and became the greatest earth bender in the world. I learned from her and her daughter, Chief Lin Bei fong. But more on them later.

"Come on Meelo it's time to go and we are running behind," I said getting in my battle ready position. Knowing Meelo he was about to attack me.

I walked closer to the bed stepping around piles garbage, food, and toys. I'm really surprised Tenzin let his room get like this, or even let the little five year monster even bring food into his room. That's right I said monster, he is 50 pounds of pure torture. He definitely is not like Tenzin. While Tenzin is more serious and straight forward, Meelo is more crazy and puzzling. If you don't believe me just remember that story I told you a few minutes ago.

Oh well, there is really nothing you can do, but take him to a mental institute, but Tenzin refuses (asked him eleven times actually, all end in the same result though). Anyway, I was circling Meelo's bed waiting for an attack. I felt movement with my foot, and I looked straight at the spot where I suspected he would pop out.

"BLAH!," Meelo screamed as he lunged from under the bed. I dodged the attack spinning to face Meelo. "You're going down!" Meelo said to me, pointing at the ground and puffing out his chest. I wasn't scared, I have already mastered earth and air, and all Meelo has mastered are the basics.

I pushed my hands down making the earth underneath Meelo swallow him up to his waist.

"What, I'm still going to kick your butt," Meelo said pointing to his butt, but it was underground so it just looked like he was motioning towards the ground. Then he sliced the air and making an air slice at my feet. I jumped, turned upside down, landed on one hand and spun around to land on my feet again. One good thing about being an earth and airbender is I'm light but also grounded.

"Meelo come on it's time to leave," I said getting a little agitated. Normally I do not lose my temper quickly, but I just woke up and I have to deal with this every day. He and his sister Ikki are obsessed with trying to beat me at combat but as I said before, they only know the basics.

"I will not lose!" Meelo said triumphantly.

"Wow aren't you persistent, but I think you lost so what does that make Lyra: 145 Meelo and Ikki: 0," I said laughing, " now come on get ready." I released him, and let him get his stuff ready.

"Were not out yet!" I heard a voice screamed behind me. All of a sudden Ikki jumped on back.

"Ikki get off of me you already lost," I said grabbing for her.

"No way, I can still take you," Kiki said.

"Ikki we don't have time for this, now GET OFF NOW!" I demanded. Ok so no I just lost my temper, and nothing good comes from me being unhappy.

"No we will be victorious!" Ikki yelled back. She had now made her way down to my legs and held both of them with ferocity. To make her release her grip, I Air bent an Ikki's chest with a swift movement of my hands. The blast of air sent Ikki flying to the other side of the room, banging against the wall. To make sure she wasn't going to hurt herself I cushioned her impact by earth bending the wall to my advantage. Ikki, when she recovered from the blast, got on an air scooter and made circles around me. I could feel little scrap pieces of metal in piles of junk, with my seismic scene. Ikki had started to send whips of air at me, so I quickly bent all of the scrap into one medium size dowel of metal. I flung it straight into Ikki's air scooter, which made Ikki flop on her face. She got up and brushed herself off.

"Ok, so I think another victory goes to me," I said as we both cooled off.

"You will lose," Ikki said. I examined Ikki for about five seconds, and released she wasn't wearing her normal air nomation clothes.

"Not any time soon, and you're not dressed, come on we were supposed to leave over an hour ago," I told Ikki, "go to your room and get packed, meet us at the sky bison caves."

"Fine," Ikki grumbled, then left probably to go to her room.

"Ok Meelo you ready to go," I said turning around to see Meelo packing his suitcase with trash and moldy pizza. (Mental hospital)

"I'm ready," Meelo said proudly as he closed his pack.

"Um... Do you need all that, we're only staying for a night," I told Meelo.

"I need this stuff," Meelo protested.

"I doubt you'll need moldy pizza," I replied back to him.

"You don't know that!" Meelo said, somewhat offended.

I bent down to Meelo's height and grabbed his shoulders.

"Look Meelo, come on we have to leave now, so just get packed for one night," I said to Meelo popping up to my normal height. When I finished talking to him, he started packing for real.

"Ok I'll meet you at the caves, I need to stop at my room, and hurry up," I commanded Meelo. Leaving Meelo on his own was a really bad idea, but Tenzin, and the rest of us, were in a hurry.

"Fine," Meelo replied. I left Meelo on his own, and started sprinting to the other side of the island.

When I got to my room I found my backpack. I grabbed it and walked to my bed. On it was the picture of my mother, I didn't have the heart to leave it behind. So I carefully placed it in the front pocket of the Pack.

I walked out of my room, and started jogging out of the girl's dormitory. I stopped though at Jinora's room to still see her in there.

"Hey Jinora," I said walking into her room. Her room was nothing like Meelo's at all. Nothing was on the floor, everything was put away neatly, and no food whatsoever. There rooms are a good example to show they are absolute opposites. Jinora is exactly like Tenzin, peaceful and calm, also awkward.

"Oh hey Lyra, did Tenzin make you come check on me," Jinora replied with no expression on her face. I laughed, no more like chuckled.

"No, I just noticed that you were in your room," I said back to Jinora.

"I am almost done," Jinora told me, "I just need to pack one more thing," she got up from where she was sitting, and walked up to her dresser. At first I thought she forgot a clothing item, then I saw her glider leaned up against it. Probably my favorite part of air bending is the flying, and the glider helps us air benders bend a current around it so we can fly. So I understand why she can't leave without it.

"Cool so you ready to go," I said to Jinora.

"Yes," said Jinora grabbing her suitcase with one hand, and her glider in the other. We walked out together and took a five minute walk down to the bison caves.

**Hoped you liked it, and please review. Quesitions, comments, concerens, and/or ideas would be appreciated so just PM me or write it in reviews, Chapter five should be coming out today or tommorow so be on the look out. I have about 12 pre-writen chapters, but I still need to do minor edits. Til next time, and for any Linzin fans, This will turn into Linzin, so just keep loving Linzin until the point in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter five, and a little warning I do explain a lot of stuff in this chapter, and you can just skip right over it.**

Chapter 5- A More Pleasant Family Gathering

I was surprised to see only Pema and Ikki ready to go. Tenzin was probably helping Meelo, because I kind of deserted Meelo. But with the way Tenzin had been acting, I would have guessed that he would be the first one here.

"Hey Pema," I greeted with a single hand raze.

"Where's Meelo? I told you to help him! We had a deal!" Pema said worriedly

"He should be coming," Jinora said to back me up.

"And I did help him, you know without me he would have brought moldy pizza," I snapped at Pema, though not that meanly.

"Ok sorry," Pema said then turned to Ikki and Jinora, "do you know where your father went, he should be here?"

"Oo... Maybe daddy's on a secret mission to help fight crime," Ikki said jumping up and down, moving into the center of a more pleasant family gathering. We all looked at her like she was insane, and she is.

"No, Ikki uncle Tenzin only passes boring laws," I said laughing, referring to his job on the consul.

"No I thought dad didn't pass laws at all," said Jinora with a smirk, then we exchanged glances and burst out laughing. All Pema did was give us disapproving stares. Tenzin is known to butt heads with the council especially Tarrlok. Tarrlok likes to pass more aggressive laws and somehow gets the rest of the council, consisting of 5 members to agree with him, not including Tenzin. So there is the back-story on those jokes (and don't worry you'll meet the rest of the council soon.)

"Alright we are here, everyone ready to go?" asked a voice behind us. It was Tenzin, and as he approached us I could see Meelo clasping to his leg. Oh poor Tenzin that's nothing compared to the usual.

"yep everyone's here," Pema replied, as we all stated walking to Tenzin's sky bison, Oogi. I got on first, next Jinora and Ikki with a little help from air bending. Then Meelo, after Tenzin ripped him from his leg. Lastly Tenzin helped his pregnant wife on board.

"everybody good," said Tenzin, taking his spot at Oogi's reigns, "ok yip yip!" yip yip is the word used to signal a sky bison to take flight, and it seemed to be working. Oogi quickly ascended into the sky.

I looked around to see the perfect family I have always dreamed of and since our trips are dry, it would be better to describe each member of my family in detail.

Tenzin- I have explained a little of his personality, calm, relaxed, and quick tempered. People usually call him Mr. spiritual, considering he is the only air nomad left, well not considering the air acolytes. I already told you his father(my grandfather) is avatar Aang, but his mother is master Katara. Yes, one of the greatest water benders in the world. Oh and he has one other brother, so the order goes Kya, Bumi, and him. Oh yeah one more thing; appearance. Of course he has airbender tattoos with a shaved head. Also grey eyes and a long Brown pointy beard.

Pema- really nice but can be disappointed in me, Tenzin, and her kids. She usually agrees with me in situations, and always accepted me in the family. I heard she had a brother, and have no idea who her parents are. She seems ok that she is the only non-bender in our family. But the airbender kids normally tire her out. She has dark brown hair and wears most of it in a low ponytail, except for side bangs making it look like she has side burns. She wears normal air acolyte robes; yellow and red sheets.

Jinora- calm, obsessed with reading, and the most normal of the three airbender kids. Now that she is almost 11, she has started to notice boys. That's something that worries Tenzin greatly. She doesn't really have a sense of humor, but sometimes she'll laugh, she just reads her book. She likes to read about grandpa Aang's old adventures, along with me. She normally wears a yellow shirt with yellow pants with red pants underneath. Her light brown hair is shaped in a bob except for a little bun on the right side of her head.

Ikki- precocious, annoying and full of questions. She never shuts up or gives up, and just speaks her mind freely. Normally she is just bugging me, Tenzin, Pema, or Jinora. Her air bending training is making progress, considering she is exactly like a typical air nomad kid. She mostly just runs around in her free time, and Tenzin's worried in a different way. She wears the same thing as Jinora, except she has two buns with yellow clips.

Meelo-where do I even begin. Well, let's see outgoing free-spoken and just a little kid. As I said before, he is the exact opposite of Tenzin, and really annoying. Normally he gets in other people's personal space and by people I mean Tenzin, Pema, and me. Oh, and one thing that worries Tenzin, is he will just go up to random strangers in the street and start talking to them. That Is why we don't take him of the island often. He wears the same thing as Ikki and Jinora but, his head is shaved and kind of deformed.

That's my family in a nutshell, and as I went to grab my book on Aang's old adventures I looked around. I would rather be anywhere else but here I thought to myself. No part of me now wanted to go down to the south pole for just a day. But at least I would get to see Korra. I sat back down and started to read, bracing myself for a three hour sky bison ride.

"Oh, and Lyra?" Pema said breaking me from my thoughts, "Please no really, um, interesting questions inspired by your books during this trip ok." The reason Pema asked me that "favor" is because I'm known to ask "interesting questions" to quote Pema, which pop in my head at random times. Like lasts weeks question was "If you were to donate your body to Republic City university, would you want to be split up or a cadaver?" Another directed to Pema was, "If Tenzin started making out with the Fire nation council woman, What would you do?" Pema simply said "stop asking weird questions, and where do you even come up with these?"

"Alright, fine but remember that deal we made, don't push it," I replied flatly, then opened my book. The stories main plot was when Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph all get stuck in the desert. I made it about eight minutes before I opened my mouth again to speak.

"If we ever get stuck in a desert, which one of you wants to be eaten first?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ugh, Lyra that is disgusting, why would you want to know that?" Pema exclaimed.

"I don't know, it might be useful information in the future, but fine if you don't want to answer that question then who would you want to eat first?" I asked with a smirk.

"I would eat Meelo," Jinora said almost immediately.

"Jinora that's awful and I'm not answering that question." Pema retorted crossing her arms.

"Oooo, I chose Lyra!" Ikki screamed joining the conversation.

"Thanks Ikki, that makes me feel so special, and nice pick Jinora, but if it was me, I'd chose… You," I said pointing at Jinora with a smile plastered on my face.

"What did I ever do to make you want to eat me?" Jinora asked with urgency.

"Oh, you know, stealing my clothes!" I said to Jinora's comment.

"That was one time," Jinora said innocently. I gave her a look then she added, "eleven times, but that's not something you should eat me over!"

"Girls, that's enough, we are not eating each other," Pema said to break up my argument with Jinora.

"Oh, but just wait until we get stuck in the desert, and you finally crack down and go insane and your starving, but the only meat you have is-

"Lyra, stop it," Pema interrupted, "plus we're vegetarians."

"Fine, but we at least get to hear Meelo's answer," I suggested.

"My answer is DADDY," Meelo screamed without hesitation. Not surprised there, Meelo is always gnawing on Tenzin, and has already adapted to his taste.

"So, you're saying we would eat your own father?" Pema asked in horror.

"Are you really surprised?" Jinora asked with her eyes showing hints of boredom.

"honestly, no," Pema responded, "Lyra no more questions."

"Fine, but you have to admit they are entertaining," I declared.

"I just can't deal with them today ok?" Pema pleaded.

"Alright I'll shut up," I said focusing my eyes back on my book."

"we would all appreciate that," Jinora said under her breath.

"Oh, oh, that's how you want to play it huh? Then it's going to be a long ride for you, Jinora." I said with a smile on my face.

**Sorry for the little cliff hanger there. So since I have a major Violin/Cello audition coming up on thursday I have to practice like crazy, and Fencing starts up again (yes) so I probably wont post until thursday. Sorry until then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is up! sorry it's extremely short/boring, but I barley had enough time to write this/edit it, and I probably wont post til about friday. Lots of practicing, like I said along with loads of algerbra homework. so any way I present chapter six!**

Chapter 6- Tenzin, Meelo's Choice of Snack

Well, our trip was interesting, since I "shut up," especially with Ikki screaming every two seconds "are we here yet." Eventually we got to South Pole, but not before Meelo decided to chew on Tenzin's head. (Apparently our previous conversation "influenced" him).

I looked down and I saw Korra's compound, a normal looking southern water tribe town surrounded by ice walls.

"ohhhh... Are we here yet, this all looks familiar, ohh... We are here," I could hear Ikki scream.

"yes Ikki, as I have been telling you for the past fifteen minutes, we are finally here," Tenzin said with relief in his voice as Oogi landed. I could also hear Meelo making munching noises. Ahh, poor Tenzin. Jinora and Ikki quickly made air scooters, and zoomed of Oogi.

I looked straight forward and saw my grandmother, Katara. She was dressed in a traditional water tribe parka, and her white hair pulled back in a bun.

Tenzin, though, was already standing right across from his mother.

"Hello mother, you don't know happy I am to see you," he said very flatly, holding up his hand and curling his thumb to make a simple gesture, with Meelo still gnawing on his head. "please help me," he said a little hopeless.

Katara just chuckled and a reached for Meelo, who was still making a snack out of uncle Tenzin.

I jumped off of Oogi, slowly making my way to my grandmother. I could see she finally maintained a grip on Meelo, you would be surprised, he is pretty good at evading.

Meelo fidgeted in Katara's grip and screamed flinging his head back, "UN-HAND ME STRANGE WOMAN!"

I know, that was really sad, sometimes I am ashamed to say I'm related to him.

Tenzin just sighed and said more flatly than usual, "That's your grandmother Meelo," or I think that's what he said, I couldn't really hear being far away.

Meelo, then, flipped over Katara's head, and ran into a huge pile of snow. Jinora came up behind Tenzin, and stood right in front of Katara.

"It's so good to see all of you again," Katara said with a loving smile, which made me smile. I had almost made it to the group, and could hear clearly now.

"Gran Gran, I've been read about all your old adventures, and I've been dying to ask. Whatever happened to Zuko's mom,"

Jinora said clasping her hands together. It's true she has been dying to ask, she asked Tenzin, Pema, and most of the air acolytes, including me. But all of our answers were, ask Katara she knows. And so here we are, the question finally asked.

I had finally made it to Tenzin and stood by his side when my grandmother began to speak, "well, Jinora it's an incredible tale-"

All of a sudden Ikki jumped from her air scooter and landed right next to Jinora, continued jumping up and down.

"Gran Gran you look old, how old are you? And why is the south pole so cold? Can we all make a campfire and all huddle around it and tell scary stories and eat marshmallows? Then can we all make snowmen, then can you make the snowmen chase us with water bending? Huh, wouldn't that be fun, huh huh." I know I kept asking Tenzin to get her tested for ADHD, but he just stares at me disapprovingly. I opened my mouth to tell him again, but I guess he can read minds, because he already had that face.

All expression had faded from Katara's face, then she glanced at me and a smile proceeded to her face.

"Lyra it's so good to see you again," Katara said, walking over to me and grabbing my shoulders. I stared at her, also with a smile, and incased her with a hug.

"It's great to see you too, Gran Gran, I really miss you," I replied after we broke away.

She put a hand on my cheek, and said, "Kya would be so proud of you." tears started forming in my eyes. I looked back to see Tenzin helping his wife off of the sky bison. Katara also had her eyes fixed on the couple.

"careful now Pema, careful," Tenzin said.

"Stop doting on me," Pema snapped back while pointing her finger and shaking it, "I'm not helpless, just pregnant."

Katara and I both walked over to them, and Katara put a hand on Pema's abdomen, "the baby is strong, I see another airbender in your future," Katara said with a smile. Pema on the other hand kinda had a freak attack.

"what?! all I want is one child like me," Pema begged, "a nice non-bender that doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds."

If you ask me I wasn't really offended, I knew where Pema was coming from; the air bending kids are tiring. Try living with three demon children, but air benders, yeah, all I can say is "go Pema," under my breath (thank god no one heard me). Tenzin on the other hand just stroked his beard.

Then Meelo screamed at top of his lungs, "Look mommy, I'm a snow bender," and used air bending to blow snow right in Pema's face. She just shook it off, and had a disapproving glare for her expression.

She looked at Katara, and said with no expression on her face, "were Tenzin and his siblings always this rambunctious,"

Katara turned away from us with her hand on her chin, and started walking away.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been a bit serious," Katara said turning around and giving Tenzin a smirk. Something about that line made Tenzin blush with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"mother please," he said and checked to make sure Pema didn't catch on. I was confused, (well I always am) they were obviously talking about something that happened in the past. I have to admit I was a little curious, and was about to ask when I looked straight ahead to see my best friend.

**Here you go, and if you have any questions, comments, concerns, and/or questions just PM me or post it in reviews. Oh and speaking of reviews thanx for the limited ones, it made my day! So until friday continue loving Linzin, some of the Linzin fans out there...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here is chapter 7. I do understand that these chapters are really short but I'm working on add some length to them. And for anyone who cares, I made Cello/Violin auditions, so In my happeness I edited this chapter so we can all share the love.**

Chapter 7- Korra Doesn't Really Like the News Either

I ran to her and gave her a huge hug. She wrapped her hands around me and squeezed me tightly. When we released we gave each other huge smiles.

"Korra it's so good to see you again," I said with my signature half smile.

"it's good to see you too, I can't believe it's been almost a year," Korra said putting a hand on her traditional water tribe pelt tied around her waist. With the pelt she wore a dark blue jacket, fade blue pants, and tan boots with fur inside. Her hair was tied back with blue hair ties making her pony tail stick up a little bit, and her bangs were tied back the same way but they hung down in front of her ears. The outfit went perfectly with her dark skin and her light blue eyes.

As I stared her down I could tell she was doing the same thing with me.

"so I heard you past your firebending test, so just air, you excited," I congratulated her.

"Of course, and you earth and air master, I also heard you got a promotion on the metal bending team," she said, still with a smile on her face. The metal bending team Korra was referring to was the police force. Metal/earth benders are officers and I just scored sergeant and Meeka (mentioned her before) scored Lieutenant . Yeah, I'm guessing you think we are way too young, but the way our schooling goes, it's possible to be a police officer at 16 when you finish school. See the way Republic City's schooling works is, you start at age 10 and go until your 16. The first three years all non-benders and benders are mixed together for normal classes. When we entered our forth year at age 13, we started to separate the benders from non-benders in some classes. Earth benders started learning metal bending, while the water benders went to healing classes, and the fire benders learned how to bend lighting. The non-benders however, got to chose between businesses, art, advanced history, advanced science, or physical education. When we graduated, benders could start bending jobs right away- thus I joined the police department, with much begging from Meeka. Now Jinora just turned ten and she will be starting in the fall, and I have no idea which bending category she will be placed in. I was lucky, earth and air, so I had a fall back element. Anyway, my education is a whole other story back to the conversation:

"Yeah, I'm a sergeant now, but I also need to start training with the council," I said scratching the back of my neck.

"oh yeah, I forgot your already in-line for boring job number 1," Korra said with an expression that read sorry. I was in total agreement with her, a council job is SO dull.

"oh I know, anyway how's my grandmother, how many times did she give you the "when Aang was trapped in iceberg" story?" I asked, doing my high pitched mocking voice when I talked about Aang.

"just about every week, how do you make it stop," Korra groaned.

"I'm afraid there's no off button, but when you learn air bending I can teach you how to tune people out using air," I said again with my signature smirk.

"well it can't be worse than living with Meelo and Ikki," Korra retorted.

"oh my god, I swear if Meelo or Ikki use air bending to flip my room upside down again, I will blast them to Ba Sing Se," I said clenching my jaw.

"they've done that before?" Korra asked with an eyebrow raised.

"seven times," I answered and pushed my lips back to show is was annoyed.

We both turned around to watch Katara, Tenzin, and Pema talking about the letter Katara sent to her grandchildren. That's right I remembered Tenzin wanted to scold his mother about that.

"good luck," Korra said under her breath to me.

Then Tenzin noticed us and started walking over to Korra.

"Korra is that you?" Tenzin asked once he reached us, "look at you so big and strong." He then put his hands on her shoulders. Pema and Katara had now joined our circle.

"Master Tenzin I'm so excited to start air bending training," Korra said looking up at Tenzin.

He released his grip on her, and looked down, "right about that," Tenzin managed to say.

"Well you're going to have to tell her sooner or later," Pema intervened.

Katara's face released all expression and was replaced with sadness, "you're not staying are you," she said.

I opened my mouth to give Tenzin a sassy remark, but he held his hand up and gave me a glance that said "save it."

Korra's expression was just fear, "but you have to move, you have to teach me," Korra protested.

"I'm sorry but I have a duty to republic city, we are just staying the night," Tenzin said sighing. Korra shot me a look of worry.

"he's not joking is he?" Korra asked desperately towards me.

"I'm afraid he isn't, I know I gave him a rationing yesterday," I told Korra.

"Korra," Ikki screamed and gave Korra a sneak attack hug. Meelo then followed along with Jinora.

"oh hey kids!" Korra said hugging them back. Then she looked at Tenzin again and gave him an angry face, "you can't do this, you have a duty to avatar!"

"I'm sorry Korra," Tenzin breathed. I ran to Korra and put a hand on her shoulder.

"don't worry, he has to teach you soon," I said reassuring her. I tell you if looks could kill, Tenzin would be dead, and probably me too. That's when Meelo decided it was his turn to speak.

"I'm so hungry!" he screamed as loudly as any five years old I've heard.

"how can you be?" I asked Meelo, "I'm pretty sure you got a great meal out of uncle Tenzin." Korra and I tried to contain or laughter while Tenzin just breathed in and out, no doubt trying to relax.

"I glad to hear that, Meelo because I spent all morning cooking a traditional water tribe feast," Katara said, as she walked towards her hut, beckoning us to follow. My eyes suddenly went from board to OMG. I sprinted to Katara and held both her shoulders.

"you have meat right? Please tell me you have meat!" I said with a stern look in my eyes. See there is one down side about living on an all vegetarian island, there is NO neat whatsoever. And with me being earth kingdom as well as an air nomad, I need meat. Tenzin is trying to get me to be a vegetarian because I will take over the island some day, but his attempts always end with me being victorious.

My grandmother chuckled, I knew she could sense the desperation in my voice.

"Yes, of course I cooked Meat," and she pulled me in closer so Tenzin couldn't hear, "I made you a steak special,"

"Thank you Gran Gran!"I squealed, "You are the best." I pulled her into a quick hug and smiled at her.

"Mother, you know I'm trying to get her off meat, and you are not helping," Tenzin said desperately to his mom.

"oh, Tenzin relax, just let her be," Pema said stepping in to back me up. That is one if the things I love about her, always prepared to back me up, oh and keep her promises.

"Pema, you're not helping either," Tenzin snapped at his wife, pointing at her.

Korra came in close to me as the three adults continued with the heated argument.

"I see Mr. No meat is still at you about vegetables huh," she said with another smirk.

"At least Pema backs me up now, I don't know what I would do without her," I replied to Korra. We both turned to watch the argument.

"But she needs to be a vegetarian!" Tenzin begged helplessly at his mother.

"hey Korra, look what I can do!" Ikki screamed. I jumped and whirled around to see Ikki on an air scooter. "it's cool huh, I bet your jealous, are you Korra? Are you?" Ikki babbled.

I looked at Korra, she seemed only mildly amused, along with Jinora, who was standing right next to her sister.

I looked at Jinora, and saw her roll her eyes, she and I both have to deal with this 24/7.

"that's great Ikki," Korra finally said, "now why don't you two go play with Meelo in the snow."

"ok," Ikki said running off.

Jinora gave both Korra the death look, then went to join her siblings.

"have fun Jinora," I said sarcastically, waving my hand at her. She turned around and then gave me the death look. Korra pointed away from everyone else, I could tell she wanted to talk to me about something, so we walked out of everyone's earshot, and then I began to speak, "you're extremely upset aren't you?" I asked Korra.

"What do you think!" Korra Snapped at me.

"Korra calm down," I said putting a hand on her shoulder, "just relax, maybe you can get him to change his mind at dinner, but you just have to let it go in the moment."

"ugh... Your airbender side is showing," Korra groaned.

"well if you haven't noticed I am an airbender," I said with another signature smirk.

"but he can't do this!" Korra said dragging the argument out again.

"Korra I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do you will have to ask him later, because right now," I paused and pointed to the three adults, still in the argument about meat, and said, "he Is having major issues,"

"Fine you win," Korra said giving up.

"ahh... You know me well, just give up when you're in an argument with me, because I always win," I said

"true true..." Korra said somewhat agreeing with me.

"Now," I said to change the subject, "tell me all about how you kicked some fire bender butt."

"I'd be glad to," Korra said with her head held high, "I'd be glad to."

**Hoped you liked it, and as I've been saying, Questions, comments, concerns, and/ or Ideas PM me or Review. So until chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**So as you can guess, this is chapter 8, probably one of my favorite chapters, and I don't know why. And a shot out to my Orcastra buddy, You're a bad, bad person. hahaha just kidding, and I hope you guys enjoy,**

Chapter 8- everybody hates Tenzin

Korra told me all about the fire bending test and more. We talked for about an hour, when my grandmother finally called us in for dinner.

We all sat around a wooden table with blue drapes hanging from the wall. Kei, head of the white lotus, also joined us for the feast. He wore his simple robe and his beard spiked, like he usually does.

I gave him a nod, and did the same to me. Then I sat down next to Korra and Meelo.

Here is some advice when sitting next to Meelo: don't. He will gross you out in the first five seconds. Jinora had also made the same mistake as me, and we both shot like of worry to each other. Ikki sat next to Jinora and Katara, and next to her were Pema then Tenzin, Kei, and Korra.

Before we eat we always say our prayers to the spirits to thank us for the food. But Meelo kind of broke that rule today because he was already shoving berries up his nose. Korra looked at him disgustingly then looked at me for answers.

"he always does this, but we should be glad it's the nose this time," I told Korra.

Tenzin was also freaked out and extremely upset and disappointed with his son. His whole face was turning red, until Pema placed a hand on his shoulder to relax him.

"it's ok Tenzin, everyone go ahead and eat," Katara addressed us.

"thank you," I managed before digging into my steak.

Tenzin and Korra weren't touching their rice, Jinora I think was too grossed out to eat, but Meelo and Ikki were eating in the same urgency as me.

Katara looked at us then to Tenzin, " do you even feed them?" she asked pointing to us.

"yes! Mother! Of course I feed my niece and my children!" Tenzin shouted to his mom.

"anyway, Pema, are you hoping for a girl or a boy?" Katara asked smiling at her daughter in law.

"well, if it's a girl..." Pema replied, and that's when I tuned out and turned to Meelo. When I saw him I sighed and shook my head; he had mashed potatoes mushed all over his face.

I have to say I'm not that surprised, but I was shocked me was Ikki was being quiet enough to eat. Normally she talks with her mouth full and almost chokes about every time we feed her food. Hum..., maybe she's growing up.

I leaned down next to Meelo, "uhh, Meelo did you forget were you mouth is?" I paused, "again?"

All of a sudden Ikki screamed, "ohhhhh... Maybe, he can eat through his ear! That would be so cool. Did you guys know that pineapples aren't purple, but maybe in some parts of the earth kingdom they have blue pineapples? Ohhhh... Lyra will you take me to find blue pineapples? Then we can get an ice cream man to come with us! Can we Lyra? Can we?"

Well looks like I was wrong, some things never change.

Korra pulled me closer and whispered, "You know every single time she opens her mouth, I think to myself maybe it will make sense," she paused and pointed to Ikki, "I'm always wrong,"

Korra released me and I turned to Ikki, me and just about every else was giving her a raised eyebrow.

"you know Ikki, I'm not really one to take on a colored pineapple expedition, if you really want to have a good adventure I'm sure uncle Tenzin would love to take you," I said. That was my attempt to get back at uncle Tenzin for not letting us move. Tenzin shot me a what?! Look. I gave him a sarcastic smile and took a sip of my tea.

Kei chuckled under his breath, which made Tenzin get even madder. Pema again put a hand on his shoulder, "dear let's try and calm down," Pema said gently like she always does.

"ohhh, daddy will you take me and the ice cream man to find the blue pineapples? Please!" Ikki again screamed.

Jinora then rolled her eyes then said, "actually Ikki it's the ice cream man and me, and there are no such thing as blue pineapples!"

"Yes there are, but you're using the wrong name it's not blue pineapples its pineblapples," I sarcastically said to Ikki.

"what are you talking about Lyra?" Korra snapped at me, "We all know it's really blanapples," we both shot each other looks and burst out laughing.

"Girls, sometimes you can be so embarrassing," Katara said shaking her head disapprovingly, and we looked down in shame, "if you guys are going to talk about blue pineapples use the correct name, bluenapples,"

All three of us burst into laughter and Tenzin sighed.

"mother you know you are NOT helping," Tenzin breathed through his teeth.

"oh relax uncle grouch, we are just having some fun," I said loosely waving my hand around.

"and so am I!" Meelo screamed. I looked at him and quickly jerked back practically in Korra's lap.

"oh my god Meelo! You have major issues!" Jinora said disgusted as she shifted away from Meelo in the same fashion I did. She is very wise for a ten year old because Meelo does have MAJOR problems.

He was stripped of all clothes except underwear and started rubbing sea prunes on his stomach.

"How do you live with him?" Korra loudly whispered in my ear as she pointed a finger at Meelo.

"you learn to adapt," I answered back and sat up still shifted far away from Meelo.

"Pema can you please take care of our son," Tenzin said, his voice was on the edge of a beg.

"of course I will," Pema said, and I could tell she was utterly embarrassed and disgusted by the actions of her son.

She stood up, walked up to the little demon and carried the very dirty kid out of the dining room.

But before they left Meelo screamed, "WHY DADDY, I WILL BE REVENGED!" I have to admit I was a little scared for Tenzin, who knows what Meelo is capable of doing. He has already built a catapult and shot eggs at one of the acolytes who took his stolen cookie away. I just chuckled at the thought of whatever Tenzin was up against.

"you better beware uncle Ten," I said.

Tenzin sighed and said, "sometimes that kid worries me."

"Hey, he worries us all," Korra replied, then we both looked at each other and sneered. Kei probably found this less amusing then I did, but I could see he was getting a little kick out of this.

"why don't we move onto dessert," my grandmother suggested.

"ohhhh... Gran Gran do you have pie? Not the number pie, but like the cream filled kind, and if you do can I have some? Did you know that the number pi is spelt P-I, isn't that weird Gran Gran, so can I have some pie?" buzzed Ikki. Only one acronym can describe her ADHD.

I opened my mouth to remind Tenzin again but his voice cut me off.

"Ikki NO," Tenzin roared, "no pie, I banned you remember because of what happened last time!" he clenched his jaw and looked to my grandmother, "do I make myself clear mother."

The time he is referring to happened about three months ago. We were at the Republic City Gala, (I dread it every year) And Ikki found the pies. She ate about two and a half when her sugar high started. Well, let's just say she pants one guy and ripped of another guy's male wig (he he). And me, along with a bunch of other people lost their hearing for a week, and that is why Ikki is banned from pies.

"that's not fair daddy," Ikki whined while she put her hands on her hips and gave Tenzin a very serious pout (well, a serious as pouts can get pout).

"Ikki, you know the rule," Tenzin argued.

"Ikki it's ok there is other desert we should respect your fathers decision," Katara said with a smile as she put her hand on Ikki's shoulder. Ikki just crossed her arms and gave a humph.

"ok, Ikki and Jinora why don't you two come with me to get desert," Katara suggested and stood up.

Jinora too, stood up while Ikki protested, "that's not fair, I want pie!"

"Ikki you've said that like five times already, LIFE isn't fair!" I retorted towards Ikki.

"it was actually two," said a voice from the other side of the table said. For the first time this evening, Kei had finally spoken up. I have to admit I was a little surprised, he had always struck me as a no nonsense guy, because he always had the same face on when I see him; bored. But apparently he can have some fun.

"not helping," Tenzin said with his teeth gritted.

"Ikki just go," Korra said as she gestured towards the door.

"does anyone else want anything?" Katara asked and we all shook our heads. I don't know about anyone else but I was stuffed on steak.

Katara and Jinora both turned and exited through the door.

"fine," Ikki grunted and walked out the door. Again I found myself deep in thought. Why would Korra want Ikki gone? I thought, then it hit me. Korra wanted to confront Tenzin and Kei about her little problem without distractions.

Once I realized I moved into Korra and said, "Smart... But Good luck," and I got up to leave. But I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

Korra leaned into my ear and said, "don't go I need you for moral support."

"Yes, but I need a donut for my not yet full tummy," I whispered back(hummm... Well I thought I was full, but I mostly used that for witty back sass). Korra gave me a look and I sighed, "fine."

I sat back down, this was not going to be a pleasant conversation I thought to myself.

**Well, there you go, I wont be able to update this weekend because of orcastra and homework so Just PM or review and until monday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I indroduce chapter 9 right on schule. So I hope I don't confuse you too much and please enjoy...**

Chapter 9- Now Kei thinks I committed arson.

"How long until you can teach me air bending," Korra said deciding to start the conversation, "a week? A month?"

"it could be much longer," Tenzin sighed and looked straight into Korra's eyes.

"I don't understand, why are you making me wait so long?" Korra asked. Oh great, Korra just opened a wound, now Tenzin's going to get all, but it's my duty to stay and blah blah blah. Sheesh, it really gets annoying.

"I have a responsibility to republic city," Tenzin said now focusing on his rice, "I'm one of its leaders," then focused back on Korra and said, "and the situation there is very unstable right now." Ok, two things, one did I call it or what, Tenzin is so predictable. Two, Tenzin was right, Republic City is out of control. The police have to deal with the triple threat triads (stupid gangs, I put one of their leaders behind bars though), and this anti-bending dude, so yeah Republic City kind of needs Tenzin.

"But you also have a responsibility to train me, believe me, I would be happy to find another air bending master but you're the onl-"

"wait! I'm an air bending master! Hello, the eyes change now," I said cutting Korra off and pointing to my eyes.

Confused? Well yeah I forgot to mention that one of the coolest things about being a half avatar is; your eyes change. They change to show which personality you are right now, earth or air for me, and they start changing right after you master your two elements. But you can imagine how hard it was to learn earth bending with a air bending mind set, or vise versa. And My eyes flicker from green to grey, mostly when I'm angry, so I wouldn't be surprised if they flickered at that fight we had the other day, and I can't control it, but it's still super cool.

"Yeah," Korra said immediately and her mouth formed a huge smile, "Lyra can be my teacher!"

I nodded my head in agreement, but apparently Tenzin wasn't on the same page as us.

"NO! Lyra will not be your teacher, she can barely cock rice, let alone train and be responsible for some one!" Tenzin shot at Korra pointing a finger at her.

"Ten that was one time, and Kole was distracting me," I helplessly said to Tenzin.

"Don't blame him for your actions of almost burning down the temple!" Tenzin yelled at me.

"That was over a year ago, and I can't believe your defending him! He is the fire bender you know," I yelled back at Tenzin.

"Yes, but you were the one responsible for the rice and him!," He shot back at me.

"Well, he was the one who came in without a shirt, dancing and flinging exercise balls at us," I retorted back to Tenzin.

Korra pulled me closer and whisper "exercise balls?" in my ear.

I simply replied, "I know it sounds wrong but you should Pema on one of those things…" I slowed my voice and the two of us burst out laughing.

"If it wasn't for Iroh, his brother, you two would have been dead," Tenzin sneered at me.

"Hey it's not my fault that Kole bounced one of my head and I had to get back at him," I said back to Tenzin.

"Yes, by pinning him down and making him drink onion and banana juice! And I can't believe my brother let you do all of this while he was babysitting," Tenzin said.

"Oh uncle Bumi, yeah it was his idea to make Kole eat onion and banana juice! In my opinion the idiot was asking for it, payback for all those taser in my sides and screaming in my ear!" I told Tenzin.

"Wait which Idiot are we talking about? My brother or Kole?" Tenzin in asked in a more polite tone.

"Doesn't matter they're both crazy, and you can't entirely blame me for this, Iroh was also responsible," I reminded Tenzin.

"He is the only reason you three didn't burn down the Island!" Tenzin explained adding some arm motion to prove his point.

"Just because he is a water bender doesn't mean he was the one who put out the fire!" I added to show is point up.

"Well it certainly wasn't Bumi!" Tenzin replied.

Korra and Kei seemed much occupied by this conversation between my uncle and me. Well at least it shut Korra up about how she can't learn air bending.

"Oh, you got that right, he was the first one to shout fire and rush over and starts blowing on it. He did diminish the fire, only to blow on the hot coals to make a new fire twice as big. Meeka then entered the room and she was the one to permanently stop the fire. Bumi, before Meeka had arrived at the scene had gone and gotten a bucket of water, and what does he do next, after the fire is already out, splashes all over Iroh. I will never forget that moment when then Iroh chased Bumi around for about thirty minutes after that to get revenge, that's why Bumi's clothes were all ripped up when you guys came home that night," I told everyone. Kei and Korra looked at me wide eyed and Tenzin had his mouth a gaped.

"That's what really happened, why didn't you tell me. I thought Iroh was the hero, not Meeka!" Tenzin said with his mouth still opened.

"No, all Iroh did that night was produce Bumi's fear of Yo-Yo's when he tried to knock Bumi in the head with one." I simply explained, though every looked at me like I was nuts.

"Wow," Korra whispered under her breath, "You have the strangest friends."

"Well when you went to school with them, and when Iroh's and Kole's parents are good friends with my uncle and Meeka's mom, we were forced to be friends. And yes we are all messed up, but we love each other anyway," I told Korra.

"Understandable," she muttered. Ok I think it's time I give you some back story on the Four of us and our friendship. Kole as mentioned is a fire bender, and his brother Iroh is a water bender, their mother is Fire Lord Ursa, and as you can guess, their grandfather is retired Fire Lord Zuko. They used to live in Republic city when Zuko was still the fire Lord, and we used to hang out all the time when Ursa would stop by to see Tenzin. Also joining us was Meeka, and earth bender and also mentioned before. She still lives in Republic city with her mom, Lin Bei Fong. We quickly formed a four way friendship and did everything together, and looked for each other when times got rough. Nothing and I mean nothing can break us apart, as mentioned, we love each other and we will always look out for each other. No this "rice incident" took place when Uncle Bumi was watching us while Ursa, Tenzin, Pema and the three demon children went to some play. It was right before Aunt Ursa had to move to the Fire Nation with Kole, and Iroh accepted a job with the united forces. He is now the youngest General ever at age 18, and works side by side with Bumi the commander of the United Forces. Kole is watching his mother's position very closely, because he is the next in line for the throne. In a way we are all alike, having to fill in the shoes of our grandparents and parents, so we all relate to each other. It's one of the many reasons we became so close. Anyway all stop boring and go back to the conversation:

"Well, I now have to thank Meeka, But seriously, were did I get that other story that Iroh was the hero?" Tenzin questioned me.

"Well, that's what you get when you ask Iroh what happened," I explained.

"Then how come you didn't tell me the real story?" Tenzin asked another question.

"You just asked Iroh because he is the most responsible one," I replied using air quotes for most responsible one.

I could tell Korra knew that our "fire conversation" was dying so she decided to continue her Air bending one: "So I'm guessing Lyra really isn't a good choice huh?"

"Hey, that was one time," I claimed.

"Yeah probably out of 43," Kei suggested with a smirk.

"What do you know Kei, it was actually 42, so I suggest you don't start," I demanded to Kei.

I'm surprised that Tenzin didn't yell at me for being rude but, He just sighed and focused again on his rice.

"I'm sorry Korra, I wish there was another way," Tenzin said now completely calm.

"WAIT! there is! Why don't I come to live in the city with you guys! It's perfect!" Korra said proud of her idea. Wow, I can't believe we didn't think about that before, it's a win win situation. Korra learns air bending and Uncle Grouch still can "protect" Republic City.

All of a sudden Kei sprung to life and his eyes flashed with anger, "Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous!" he slammed his fist on the table (now that's the Kei I know) and sighed, "avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you master the four elements."

Korra sat up straighter and hugged one knee with her arms, "I get that, but I don't think keeping me looked up in this compound is what he had in mind!"

"you got that right," I mumbled under my breath, and my uncle definitely heard me because he stared daggers at me.

"I know this is difficult for you to except right now," Tenzin finally spoke after giving me the death look, "but it's not the right time for you to come to the city right now."

"whatever," Korra simply said as she got up and walked out the door. Kei and Tenzin both sighed simultaneously, and I sat deep in thought.

I was expecting a bomb to go off in Korra, but she managed to stay calm, for the moment. Knowing her she probably went outside and kicked a wall. But I also knew she would pout for a few hours and get over it.

"sometimes that girl can just..." Kei started and then trailed off. He was silent for a moment then, "so how big was the fire?" he asked, addressing it to both Tenzin and me.

"Must you really ask about that... Now? You should have asked that while we were on the topic," I said showing him it wasn't the right time.

"Lyra, would you mind stepping out so I can talk to grand lotus Kei, in private?" Tenzin spoke as if he was about to blow.

"yeah I'll go help Gran Gran, or your wife with your demon child, oh and by the way, I would stay as far as possible from Meelo until he forgets about how you took his fun away. Oh and Ikki," I said standing up and fluttering my fingers.

"thank you," Tenzin replied as I walked out the door of the dining hall.

Tenzin is so stupid sometimes, I wasn't going to help Katara or Pema or Meelo, I was going to join Tenzin and Kei, only unofficially, and my dear uncle should have thought about that.

**Alright I think I have some explainind to do. So I switched the character of Iroh to a waterbender for a few really weird reasons, but he does have a kick butt awesome OC brother Kole, who indeed is a fire bender. And also I am working on some character disigns with my best friend. We just need some time, and we are both really bad at internet pictures. Anyway review and questions and exc. just PM or put it in reviews. Til next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for the long wait, Its just I was posting chapters faster than I could right them. So Lyra is back, hopefully this chapter is longer than my others so I can supply your needs, I present chapter 10**

Chapter 10- Maybe Tenzin is on my Side

I knew a secret vent system that is emplaced in one of the dining room walls, and that's where I was headed.

I slipped into the entrance and worked my way until I saw the table with Tenzin and Kei. Then I moved into a comfortable position and started enjoying the show.

"so Tenzin what is so important that you had to kick you're niece out?" Kei asked with a hilarious look on his face. This was perfect, right to the point, usually I sit through like thirty minutes of small talk. But this is awesome, can't get any better.

"um actually Kei that's who I want to talk about," Tenzin replied while doing random gestures with his hands.

Ok I lied, it just got better, now not only am I getting inside information, I'm getting some on me.

"what about her?" Kei asked in a questionable tone.

"Well," Tenzin paused, "I don't know if she...," paused again, "fits the council style,"

"are you suggesting that we discard Avatar Aang's wishes, and not have her be a council woman," Kei snapped back with his voice rising.

"not entirely, but-"

"She hasn't even begun her training and you already want to forget about your father's insight! He wanted his first born grandchild, that would be Also be the half avatar, to take the air nomad council seat, and take over the island!" now Kei's voice was on a verge of a scream.

"she would still govern the temple, but I just want to re-think the council seat," Tenzin said starting to stoop to Kei's level. I was surprised, and I mean like taser surprised, Tenzin, Avatar Aang's son, was going against Aang's decision. The question is though, why? Was it support my insight, or did he really think I was that bad a council rep. Anyway, all I knew was that I heard enough, Kei was eventually going to win, and I know Tenzin. He will just leave right after the conversation, and right now they're just talking about stuff I already know. Another reason I wanted to leave is I should probably help Katara with picking up her cooking mess, plus I wanted to ask her a question. So I shifted back to the vent and walked to the kitchen to find my grandmother.

I walked through the drapes to find not Katara but Pema working on the dishes.

"hey Aunt Pem, do you want some help?" I asked as I walked to the sink.

She looked up, and a smile plastered on her face, then she once again focused on the dish.

"That would be lovely Lyra," she said still engulfed in her work. So I turned to see a mountain of dishes and soapy water, Katara and Pema must have collected them while I was trying to reach my spying spot. I grabbed a plate and a sponge and started scrubbing.

"where's Meelo," I said trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, he, Ikki and Jinora, went outside to play in the snow again," she replied but her full attention was on the bowl in her hands, "and Katara joined them this time."

"what about Korra?" I asked looking up to see Pema's bright green eyes staring into space as she thought.

"well, I saw her storm out of the dining room, and walk outside, but that's all I know," Pema said then continued to work. Hum... After I visit my grandmother I should probably go check on Korra.

"so what have you been up to?" she asked.

"oh you know, the usual," I replied, probably my voice shook with a nervous tone.

"so let me guess, you spied on Tenzin and Kei," she said with a casual tone.

"You guess correctly, you know me too well," I said.

"hey I raised you for 12 years," a pause, "so what were the talking about?" she asked with a smile.

"You really want to know?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, letting the soapy water sink through my shirt and reach my skin.

"I am curious, but you are eventually going to have to stop though," she said putting a plate down.

"I know," I said, "well they were talking about my council seat, nothing really exciting, but apparently your husband doesn't want me to be on the council."

"hum..., Kei does want you though I'm presuming," Pema said taking a glance at me.

"Yes, I know Kei's going to win anyway, and it wasn't Kei's decision it was my grandfather's," I retorted.

"so you mean you didn't watch the whole thing?" Pema asked her voice showed surprise.

"Nah, not worth it, I already know I have to take the seat, and Kei's going to win, he always does," I replied.

"Sorry," Pema said putting a hand on my shoulder; once again soapy liquid caused me to have a shiver down my back.

I turned away from her, "its ok, what are you going to do anyway, if this is what Aang wanted, I-I understand." I stuttered through the last part, "Now will you please get your freezing hand off of me,"

"Oh, sorry," Puma immediately went back to drying dishes, "I do realize that you don't want this job, but maybe you'll like it," she reassured me, "now come on, I just finished. We should go outside." I glanced at a clean pile of dishes.

"oh, why not," I said as I shrugged my shoulders, "plus I need to talk to Katara," I said, then I followed Pema out the door of the kitchen. We navigated around the house until we reached the front door. We put on parkas and walked out the door. My parka was a light green with brown trimming, and Pema's was a light red with gold trimming. We then walked down the steps into the snow.

"hey Pema," I said with a confused tone in my voice.

"hum..." Pema answered giving me a questionable look.

"do you think I should confront Tenzin and ask him why he's going against his father?" I asked looking at the ground. I was going to get to the bottom of this; I wanted to know why Tenzin was backing me up and why Aang even wanted me on the council in the first place.

"well, if you want to stay out of trouble, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. But if you really want to find out, then go ahead," she paused, "I would just give him an hour or two, he's been extremely stressful lately."

"ok, I understand, I mean with what's been happening with the triads these past months..." I trailed off as Pema put a hand on my shoulder. We continued to walk around some more until we finally found the kids and Katara. Meelo was fully dressed and free of mashed potatoes and sea prunes. Ikki seemed to calm down, and Jinora was reading, shocker! Katara was helping the very eager Ikki build a snow fort, while Meelo was chucking snowballs at Ikki with the help of air bending.

Jinora was the first to acknowledge us, looking up from her book and carefully placing it on top of the fort she was hunched over. The drastic change of character in Jinora made Katara also look towards us. Ikki and Meelo were soon to follow, and the four ran up to us.

Ikki was the first to speak, again shocker, "mommy, look what Gran Gran and I made together isn't it cool."

"yes it really is," Pema replied with a smile which also made me smile.

"yeah, and I was trying to keep her away from my domain!" Meelo screamed, as he pointed the opposite direction we came. Just about 50 yards away was another snow fort I'm guessing was Meelo's "domain."

"good for you Meelo," I replied then turned to Jinora, "so what book is so important you have to read out in below zero weather?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"oh, it's about the time grandpa Aang went through the cave of two lovers, it's so romantic. Apparently Omashu is named after the two people who made the tunnel, and they were madly in love and-"

"don't care, and don't want to care," I said cutting Jinora off and raising a hand towards her mouth. Sometimes she can talk as much as Ikki when she's talking about books.

"Meelo this is boring let's go back to the snow!" Ikki yelled, then the two of them left to return to playing.

"hurtful!" I screamed after them.

"I'm returning to my book," Jinora grumbled then left to go back to the position I found her in.

"Again, is it your purpose in life to hate on me!?" I shouted after Jinora.

Jinora turned around and replied, "It's easy with you,"

"Well at least I didn't catch the uglies like you!" I yelled with a hand cupped to my mouth to amplify my voice as Jinora ventured farther away.

"That was so funny that I forgot to laugh!" Jinora shouted to me.

"Maybe if you actually had a-

"Enough! Girls! Seriously, stop shouting or the SPPD will report us for child abuse!" my grandmother cut me off, while also grabbing the hand cupped to my mouth.

"The SPPD?" I questioned Katara.

"South pole police department," She simply answered.

"Since when do you guys have a police department? And why would they think we were committing child abuse?" I asked with a confused expression.

"One, technically you are a major, therefore child abuse and Two, every since you and Korra went penguin sledding and almost took out that poor man."

"Oh yeah I remember that, most fun I had that year," I thought out loud.

"Yeah, well that little incident caused us to actually have a police department," Katara added to her point.

"In both mine and Korra's defense, you were with us," I reminded my grandmother pointing a finger at her.

"Point taking," Katara held her hands in defense.

"If you guys don't mind I really should be watching Meelo and Ikki," Pema said gesturing to the two.

I honestly don't know how Ikki had done it but she managed to burry Meelo in the snow alive. Pema swiftly rushed to the two without an answer from either me or Katara. Thus leaving us alone for the moment.

"So Lyra, how's your air bending training coming along?" Katara asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Gran Gran, you should know come on, I mean my personality changes all the time," I replied sarcastically.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way, I'll go talk to Pema," she said then started to walk away. For an 85 year old she was still on top of things, including sarcasm.

I put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from walking away. "No, sorry, I actually need to ask you something." I said.

"all right, what's the question?" Katara asked, and shook out her arm as I released my grip.

"Well, it might have a long answer, so maybe we want to move to somewhere more comfortable," I told my grandmother.

"ooooo, you can go in my igloo, it's superdydooper comfy in there, we have chairs and everything." Ikki continued to ramble on but my grandmother Leaned into me.

"is it a personal question, don't worry the cramps are normal," Katara whispered.

"NO!" I screamed which got Ikki to shut up, so I moved closer to my grandmother, "Gran Gran, not that kind of question, that would be just weird." then I turned towards Ikki, "Ikki," I addressed her, "Ikki what where you doing with Meelo."

"He told me that he could air scooter faster than me and I was like unuh, and he was like yeahuh, and I was like uunuh and then he was like yeahuh" Ikki exclaimed and putting a hand on her hips.

I cupped my hand over Ikki's mouth and said, "Forget I even asked," I said very flatly towards the end. "now run along, I have to talk to Gran Gran," I finished while waving her off. She did what she was told, but not without growling first.

"the question?" my grandmother asked breaking the silence.

"oh, yeah... Um... We should probably move to a more comfortable location," I repeated.

"well, shall we go inside for some tea then?" Katara asked comfortably, with a smirk.

"yes as long as I make the tea," I demanded setting the rule strait.

"ahhh," Katara said then paused then looked out to the sky, then continued, " it's been a while since I've had a famous cup of Iroh's tea." now don't worry I know you must all be thinking that's extremely uncalled for, the whole "Iroh" thing, but there is an explanation.

So, just like the avatar, the half avatar is reincarnated, but it doesn't have to happen right when the half avatar dies. And all half avatars are avatars grandchildren, so the last half avatar was the great general Iroh, technically I'm him. Oh, and unlike the avatar, we half avatars usually have the same personality, so I inherited his great tea making skills. Now you must be thinking, Iroh was only a fire bender, but really he could bend to elements, he just kept it a secret. Anyway, Katara and I trudged through the snow, and finally made it back to Katara's hut.

**I hope it was worth the wait, just so much algebra. So i really hope I didn't confuse you with the whole Iroh thing. So question, comments, concerns, and/or ideas just review or PM me. Plus I do understand that Lyra is whinny, but she does get better, I some what promise. Anyway, I was thinking of doing a Linzin fic Where Lyra and Meeka are Linzin Twins and Lin and Tenzin do get married, so stay tuned. So until chapter 11, stay loving LOK, oh and LInzin will be on the way.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well sorry for the long wait, and I know it's starting to become a lame excuse, but I swear I have at least 2 hours of algebra homework alone a night. So sorry here is chapter 11, sorry it's a little boring**

Chapter 11- This answer makes my head hurt

We snaked our way into the kitchen and I started boiling water after I found the pot.

"so the question?" Katara asked after she took a seat and I turned away from the fire to face my grandmother and leaned against the stove.

"what made avatar Aang want me to be on the council?" I finally asked.

Katara seemed a little taken aback at the question, and confused, "that's an interesting question, why do you ask?"

"because I heard my uncle and Kei talking about my position, and it made me wonder why Aang would want me on the council, and pretty much force the profession on me," I replied.

"well, the day he told me about his decision, I probably had the same thought in my head, he never wanted anyone to have a forced destiny," Katara said looking at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Then why did he make an exception for me? His first grandchild, it just doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" I asked and turned around to check on the water.

"how about I tell you the story of when your grandfather held you for the first time," Katara replied. Oh great story time now, and who has to tell it, Gran Gran- the slowest story teller ever, but if I wanted my answer I would have to suffer through.

"So it was a really snowy day here at the southern water tribe, or maybe it was sunny day, I don't remember. But now that I think about it might have been snowing, no because Zuko commented on the sun. Gosh, why can't I remember, are you even listening!?" my grandmother asked as she looked at me and my board face, mocking her by repeating the words under my breathe.

"Maybe, you're not answering my question, just skip to the part about when Aang made his decision!" I retorted back to Katara.

"well you just missed out on one of the greatest stories ever!"

"Whatever Gran Gran can you please get on with the story," I said in annoyed voice and twisted my hand to air bend a little, to tell Katara to hurry it up.

"fine, so Kya had just given birth to you, and as you can imagine I helped her. Aang, Tenzin, Bumi, Lin, Ursa, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Mai, Suki, and her husband were all waiting for us in the living area." I wasn't surprised that Katara didn't use my father's name, its name not welcome in our family anymore.

"Hold up," I cut in and raised my hand to cut her off, "why were so many people there and how do you remember all of them?!" I asked and flipped around to check on the water again.

"there's one answer to both questions, it was the birth of the first grandchild," Katara said then continued with the story, "so your mother was in no shape to be up and about, so I introduced you to the crowd-"

"wait," I interrupted again, "how could they all be there, I'm guessing they had to be extremely busy? Was I really that important?"

"Lyra, these questions are not important! Will you please let me finish?" Katara pleaded.

"fine," I grumbled, and looked around the room for spices for the tea. Katara pointed to the shelf and I took what I need and added them to the water.

"Ok, Tenzin was the first tribute, I should say, and right there you two had a special connection, you always loved to be held by him, I guess now I see why. Next was Bumi which Aang and I were extra nervous. After that I just remember we passed you around until finally Aang held you."

I finished with the tea, and poured two cups and sat down with Katara while I handed her the tea.

"So you're saying you only remember Tenzin and Bumi and Aang holding me, and why was grandpa Aang the last one to hold me? that's just really weird."

"Lyra do you even care about what I'm talking about right now?" Katara asked, more annoyance filled her voice than hurt, so I was good for now.

"Yes, but you might want to be checked for dementia, I think your memory's going out on you," I said casually.

"Ohhh, you always know how to crack a wise joke, just like your mother," Katara shook her head and chuckled softly, "to continue, the second I put you in your grandfather's arms he sprung to even more life then I have ever seen him. He knew there was something special about you, and after having you for about two minutes, he leaned in close to me. He told me that he wanted you to represent the air nomads on the council. Now keep in mind Lyra we didn't yet know you are the half avatar, much less a bender at all," I nodded to show her I was listening and took a sip of tea, "he said you would be a perfect candidate and represent more than just the air nomads, the family line and enthusiasm. I thought he was crazy to try and force a destiny on someone and told him that, but he was positive this was a great idea and was not going to change his mind, and he never did."

"that's it! All I learned was that Aang thought I was special," I said and we sat in silence for a few moments, until I picked up the conversation again, "what though, what did he see in me?"

"that's a good question, and I don't know the answer," Katara replied as she set her cup down on the table.

"ok so Aang had this crazy idea and you never asked him about his reasoning?!" I retorted to Katara. Things were really getting confusing, and nothing adds up. Aang never believed in forced destinies and he just decides to force one on his first grandchild. And the fact that Katara never asked or found out why he wanted me on the council, it's just really suspicious, or maybe I'm just over reacting. I mean after all this isn't a police case, just family business, but still, I was going to get to the bottom of this, or even a way out of the council (quiet snicker to myself).

"of course I did, but it was always the same answer, 'I see something in her, I don't know what, but I believe she is destined to do this' and keep in mind that Aang died five months after you were born, so there was no time for explanation," Katara exclaimed.

"Ok, so how did my mother feel about this?" I asked and took another sip of tea.

"Well, shaken by Aang's certainty, but she warmed up to the idea. Being the daughter of the avatar, does mean life's full of surprises and acceptance," Katara added to the argument, before getting up from the small table in the kitchen that we were seated in. She made her way to the sink Pema and I were working in earlier and grabbed the kettle to begin to wash it.

"I'm guessing the same rules apply for being a son of an avatar too, right?" I said staring into space.

"Yes of course, but I don't see how this is relevant to this conversation." Katara retorted and sat back down across from me, flipping her hands around to make her point.

"well, I might have over heard Uncle Tenzin and Kei talking about this council career I have," I explained using air quotes for the word over heard.

"And what did my son say?" I have to admit I was a little taken aback that she didn't comment on my ease dropping, but nothing's wrong with that.

"That maybe we should Reconsider Aang's decision," I paused to let Katara have the news sink in, "why do you think he believes that?" I asked after about a minute of silence.

"Well that would not be a question for me, a good one for Tenzin though," Katara replied back.

"Just thought that maybe he already talked to you, are you finished?" I asked pointing towards her cup.

"Yes, thank you," she said as I grabbed it and put it in the sink with mine, "you know," Katara continued, "we should probably get back to your Aunt."

"You can, I need to talk to Korra," I told Katara as we made our way to the door and put our parkas back on.

"Ok then, you know the cliff that your mother always used to take you to tell you something important?" Katara asked as we made our way out the door, but I stopped on the porch.

"How could I forget, but why do you ask?" that was a weird question, that defiantly raised suspicions.

"Well, that's were Korra goes when her anger overrides her, she should be there now," Katara explained.

"Oh, ok, thank you Gran Gran, for everything," I said as I brought her into a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie," My grandmother replied. We released and started walking in opposite directions before Katara added, "Oh, and be back in one hour, you need to make tea for everyone."

"Let me guess, you volunteered me for tea duty, didn't you?" I said and turned around.

"Of course I did!" Katara answered.

I turned around again and made my way to the cliff my Grandmother mentioned.

I sighed to myself and whispered, "they say when your with family you realize how good you have it, how come with me It just makes my theories complete, that my family is messed up."

"I heard that," Katara yelled from behind me.

"You were supposed to!" I screamed back, and finally started on my trek through the snow.

**So tell me how it was, and again ideas and blah blah blah, PM or review. Oh, and speaking oh reviews, only four, I'm a little upset, but hey I love that you guys are reading it anyway. Next chapter though we learn a lot about Lyra's childhood, so there's something to look forward to... Anyway that should be up next week. Oh, one last thing, I need a pic for the cover page, and my friend and I seriously can not use internet software, so if any oh you want to volunter, I would greatly appreciate that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait but I hope it is worth it, this chapter is like over 9,000 words long. Anyway there is some Linzin and tons of flashbacks on Lyra's childhood, also some Lyra and Iroh drama, hope you enjoy and review!**

Chapter 12- Korra: The Worst Book Referencer Ever

I finally reached the cliff and saw Korra sitting right on the edge. I approached her and took a seat next to her. We sat in silence for about five minutes but so many flashbacks came to me.

_My mother was holding my hand and bringing me closer and closer to the drop-off. I was applying so much pressure on her hand it made my mussels sore._

_"Now baby, I know you're scared, but if you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear," my mother had said to me._

_"But what if I'm not a bender?" I asked coldly, I had just turned five._

_"Well today you and I are going to find out," she replied and led me closer and closer._

_"But can't we just find out at home?!" I complained._

_"Nope," Kya said simply, than follow by my grunt, "because this place is special," she added._

_"Why?" I asked now interested._

_"This is where both I and your grandmother learned how to water bend," she answered._

_"Wow, but what if I'm not a water bender?" I asked again, I was always so full of questions._

_"Then I won't love you any less then I do right now," she answered almost immediately._

_"But what if I'm an earth bender?" I added._

_"It's not very possible, but then you'll be an earth bender, and I know just who to teach you," My mother replied, "Ok so what I want you to do is focus on the sea."_

_We had now reached the edge of the cliff and my mother had let go of my hand, "Why aren't we doing this at night, with the moon?" I asked._

_"boy, do you ask a lot of questions, because I want you to also focus on the moon without it being here ok?" my mother told me, "Now just raise your arms and try to push and pull the water like the tides."_

_"ok," I closed my eyes and started working the motions only a few moments later I heard my mother speak out of a noise I never heard before._

_"Oh, my spirits, I can't believe this!" she screamed._

_I opened my eyes thinking I'd see water pushing and pulling but instead the salt from the water had risen from the sea and was forming in a clump, and I was controlling it!_

_My mother brought me into a hug holding me extremely tight. I lost concentration and heard a huge splash, probably from the salt._

_"I'm not a water bender am I mom?" I asked as I felt some of her tears fall on my neck._

_"No baby, you're an earth bender, I am so proud of you."_

That was the first day I found out I could bend and from that memory, more flooded in my mind, like the day I found out I could air bend as well when I was six.

_I was sitting in the meditation pavilion with my uncle, trying to sit still._

_"Uncle this is so boring why are we doing this?!" I asked finally relaxing my hands and back._

_"Lyra, we are doing this for you to learn more about your heritage," He told me with his eyes still closed, then he cracked one open and sighed, "Just don't think about anything but the air, and don't speak!"_

_I opened my mouth to ask another question, but Tenzin's look already told me to save it. So I did exactly what he wanted me to do, think about air. I concentrated, but I couldn't do it. Then all of a sudden everything clicked, I got every single he had taught me. Like how to evade, or be patient, or flow like the wind, and always come up with a clever solution. It was like the wind whispered my name. I breathed in and out and all of a sudden the wind picked up all around us._

_"Uncle Tenzin, stop air bending I get it!" I said to him._

_"Lyra it isn't me, I don't know how that's happening!" He replied._

_I opened my eyes and stood up. I did some stretches and the wind seemed to be following my finger tips._

_"Seriously Uncle, stop that!" I commanded Tenzin._

_"I swear it isn't me!" Tenzin said to defend himself._

_"There are no other air benders, it is you!" I yelled back at him and pointed at him. The air seamed to follow my point and blast Tenzin right out of the meditation pavilion._

_My eyes widened with shock, did I just- no I'm an earth bender I probably just knocked him down with earth bending._

_When Tenzin finally got to his feet, he also had the expression on his face, "did you jus-just air bend!"_

_"I don't know," I helplessly said._

_"Oh my spirits, Lyra your eyes just changed color!" he told me, his face showing fear now._

_"What?!" I screamed._

_"They're grey now!" he explained._

_"What?!" I repeated._

_"Do exactly what you just did," Tenzin said and looked at me with a very serious expression on his face._

_"Are you sure?" I asked a little hesitant._

_"There is only one way to find out if what you just did was air bending, now go try and blast me the other side," Tenzin said._

_I did the exact same motion and Tenzin again flew off the pavilion, but twice as far._

_"Oh, my spirits," I whispered to myself. I rushed to Tenzin and helped him regain an upright position._

_"Congratulations Lyra, you're the half avatar," Tenzin whispered in my ear._

_"What?!" that seems to be my new favorite word._

_"It means you can bend two elements, and connect with the spirit world," Tenzin explained._

_"Could I see mom?" I asked anxiously._

_"I bet you could kiddo, and I bet you right now she is looking down on us and saying how proud she is of you," Tenzin added._

_I gave him a big huge and he scooped me into his arms, "I can't wait to start training uncle," I giggled with a smile._

_"Neither can I, now let's go have some lunch and tell your aunt about our new little air bender."_

My mind whirled around as I found another story that stuck out in particular.

_"It's ok Lyra I know this woman very well, she will teach you." Tenzin reassured me, but I could tell he had some doubt also. We stood right outside the apartment to the famous Chief Lin Bei Fong. Tenzin wanted me to start earth bending training right away because I already started air bending training. And at age seven, I was making excellent progress._

_Tenzin knocked very loudly, and held his breath hopping someone would answer. It took two knocks before a woman around early forties opened the door. She was wearing a green tunic with black pants and no shoes. Her shoulder long hair had streaks of grey marking the black. She had bright emerald eyes and two slash marks on her right check. She looked right to Tenzin and a large scowl plastered on her face. So this must be the famous Lin Bei fong I've been hearing about, hum she looks pretty athletic and successful…_

_"Tenzin, what the hell do you want!?" she spat at my uncle._

_"Well, um, I might need to ask you um, a, ah, favor," Tenzin sputtered, but the last word hung out in the air._

_Finally Lin replied, "Cut the crap Tenzin, there is no way on earth I am doing anything for you!" she shoot back at Tenzin, and went to slam the door._

_"No Lin," he put a hand up and stopped the door from closing, "let me re-faze that, Kya wants to ask a favor of you."_

_"What do you mean Kya wants to ask me a favor?!" she again spat at Tenzin. Her eyes then shifted to me and an almost smile preceded to her lips._

_"Well, I have this note from Kya that she was going to send you," Tenzin answered reaching in his jacket and pulling out an envelope. Lin snatched it from his hands and a scowl returned to her face. She was quiet while she read it, her pointer finger tapping against the bottom of her lip, then she again glanced at me._

_"Fine, I will teach her, but don't you dare think this is a favor for you, I'm doing it for Kya and Lyra, you understand me!" she whisper yelled at Tenzin. Tenzin simple responded with a nod and a look of intimidation._

_"Alright then," Lin said the words directed for me, "looks like I'm your earth bending sifu kiddo, why don't you come in and meet my other student." she beckoned me to come into her apartment._

_"Lin who is this other student!?" Tenzin questioned but Lin just ignored him. I have to admit I was excited to meet this person that was making Tenzin so grumpy._

_"Meeka front and center!" Lin screamed and a few moments later a girl about my age with blonde hair tied back in a pony with a green tunic and black leggings, plus no shoes._

_"Yes, mom?" she asked giving Lin a small salute._

_"I want to introduce you to Lrya, she will be joining us for training," Lin explained while motioning to both of us, "Lyra, and this is my daughter Meeka."_

_The word daughter seemed to flow out of her mouth the wrong way; it was like she gagged on the word. I looked to Tenzin and he looked like he just got hit with a brick._

_"DAUGHTER?!" Tenzin yelled his voice full of anger, surprise and just shock._

_"Yes, Tenzin, did I stutter?" Lin snapped at Tenzin._

_"In a way mom yes-" Meeka started but was quickly shut down by her mother._

_"Meeka don't start," Lin told her daughter and lifted a single hand to shut her up. I think I'm going to like this girl, I thought to myself, and why is Tenzin so angry, what does he care if Lin Bei Fong has a daughter._

_"Lin can I please talk to you, ALONE?!" Tenzin tried to ask calmly but failed towards the end._

_Lin let out a short grunt then finally replied with her eyes narrowed, "Fine, but make this quick." she turned to Meeka and me and said, "Meeka why don't you take Lyra to your room?"_

_"Sure mom, come on Lyra," she casually said and beckoned me to follow her. We walked into a narrow hallway and entered the first door on the left._

_"So this is it," Meeka said and rose her arms to motion to the items in her room._

_"It's pretty cool," I simply commented glancing at her Earth Rumble 6 poster._

_"Yeah, so apparently we will be spending a lot of time together," Meeka said trying to start a conversation. I just nodded in response and glanced to a head band placed on her dresser next to her bed leaned against the back wall._

_"I really want to know what they're talking about," I wondered aloud._

_"Oh, you do, well there's a vent in my closet that connects to the living room, we can listen through there," she replied, giving me a smug glance. I returned to look and we both sprinted to the closet door. Meeka turned the handle and we both jumped inside. Meeka was the first one to the vent, I was close behind her, and we both pressed our ears to the cold metal. Ok, I thought to myself, this girl is amazing._

_"Cut the crap Tenzin, I'm not stupid; I know why you are so urgent to talk to me!" Lin demanded Tenzin with much anger and irritation in her voice._

_"Is, Is that girl really your daughter?!" Tenzin burst out._

_"No, Tenzin I just paid that girl to call me mom, what do you think?!" She snapped at Tenzin._

_"If she's your daughter, is... Is she mine?!" Tenzin asked the sound of surprise and aggravation could easily be spotted in his voice. Meeka and I glanced at each other wide eyed and directed our attention back on the conversation. But one question popped into my head, why would Tenzin think that Meeka is his, he certainly had never seen her before, so why would he think she was his._

_"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!" Lin screamed then I heard a sound like a slap, "NO, She is adopted!"_

_I shot Meeka a look of confusion, and she nodded to prove the statement true._

_"Why did you adopt, you made it very clear you never wanted children," Tenzin asked._

_"It's none of your businesses so get the hell out of my house!"_

_"Lin-" Tenzin started but was cut off with a door slamming._

_"Looks like the conversation is over," Meeka slowly said standing up and simply backed out of her closet. I followed her and sat down on the floor with her._

_"So you're adopted too?" I casually asked trying not to make eye contact._

_"Yeah... Wait did you say too?" she questioned me and our eyes interlocked._

_"Umhum, that man wasn't my father, he's my uncle," I explained, sounding very rehearsed, probably because that's my famous quote._

_"Oh, what was up with that arrow on his head?" she asked brushing a piece of her yellow hair behind her ear._

_"Well, he's an air bender and traditionally air benders get an arrow tattoo," another question I've answered over a billion times._

_"Wait, your Avatar Aang's only grandchild. That means my grandmother and your grandfather were like best friends. That's so cool! Are you an air bender?!" Meeka babbled, and her facial expression changed to excitement._

_"Yeah, that's really cool, I never thought of that. And to answer your question, yes I'm an air bender," I responded shift myself to cross my legs Indian style._

_"Then why are you here to train with my mother?" she asked and also alter her position and bring her knees into her chest and hug them._

_"I'm also an earth bender," I paused, "the half avatar according to my uncle."_

_"Wow, two elements, it must be so amazing having that kind of power," shouted Meeka._

_"Yeah not really," I mumbled, and also brought my knees to my chest but instead I leaned on them._

_"Why not?" Meeka questioned me noticing my sulking expression._

_"Well, two things, one," I held up one finger to prove my point, "I have to do double the training, and memorize two very different styles of bending. Two, my mood changes all the time, it's like I have two personalities. Plus my eye color changes to show which bending personality I am, Green for earth, Grey for air. And I can't control it, but the worst part it is when I have a earth bending mindset all my body wants to do is ovoid and evade, or the other way around," I explained._

_"Wow, I didn't know it could be that hard. But I'll make you deal right now." I looked up at her smile as she continued, "Since we are training together, I can watch out for you and you do the same for Me." she held out her hand for me to make a deal with her._

_"Deal," I simply replied, and took her hand with mine and we did a simple shake._

_A voice from outside Meeka's room interrupted us saying, "Meeka, Lyra, training outside in five minutes, don't be late."_

_"Ok first word of having your back, you don't want to be late, bad things will happen," Meeka said, so apparently she was keeping her word. This is going to be a fun friendship I thought to myself as Meeka beckoned me to follow her out her room._

I will never forget that moment when Meeka and I became best friends and a lot more than that. If anything was wrong I could go to Meeka no matter what the situation was. Also the same with Chief Bei Fong, and now that I think about it, Lin has always been the motherly figure in my life. Sure Pema has always treated me like one of the family, but I can't really go to her with problems. Obviously Lin really fills up the mother void left by my mother. Now the fatherly figure in my left is no doubt Tenzin. He does really care for me and for my safety. Even though I think he's an idiot, and he can become extremely aggravated with me, I probably couldn't live without him. As much as I hate to admit it, I do need both Tenzin and Lin.

Wait hold up, I never really thought about that conversation Meeka and I listened in on between Tenzin and Lin. Oh course at the age of 7 I had no idea what Tenzin meant with "is she mine." but now at age 17 I know full well his intentions. But it still doesn't make sense. Obviously if he thought Meeka was his daughter at the time then that means... OH MY GOD. I always knew Lin despised Tenzin because he betrayed her, but I never knew it had anything to do with romance. I'm such an idiot how I could not realize this before (mental face slap). Oh Tenzin is going to hear-

"Hey do you ever read the novel called _The Dead Whispers to me_," I voice separated me from my thoughts. I turned to look a Korra who was still focused on the horizon.

"Yeah, the one about that guy who like has metal problems and like goes ballistic on everyone he knows. Yup that was the most popular book in my last year of schooling, why do you bring it up?" I questioned Korra with an eyebrow raised then added, "The plot was terrible, but I liked the ending where everybody dies."

"first I have to say, what is wrong with you, but to answer your question I feel like the main female character when she gets betrayed, but by Tenzin," she explained her eyes still not making contact with mine.

"You mean the one the one whose food attacks her?" I asked again with an eyebrow raised.

"No, the water bender female," Korra answered finally locking eyes with me.

I had to think hard for a moment then I replied, "you mean the one who's husband goes and dates like an eighty year old woman," with a disgusted expression on my face, "that's a little gross Korra, Tenzin's like 51 and he has a wife-

"No, the other water bender, the evil dude's cousin," Korra cut me off, "you really are disturbing you know that right."

"Ohhhhhhhhh, the one with the flying squirrel army and in the end the bad guy possesses them and ends up eating, Ikili, I think her name is," I did a little disturbing chuckle to myself and continued, "That makes sense now. Why did you choose that book though?"

"It's the first thing that popped into my head," Korra answered.

"Really, we have been sitting here for like 14 minutes, and honestly the first reference you can come up with is that?!" I demanded the question onto Korra.

"Do you think you could do better?!" Korra snapped at me.

"Yes I can think of ten right now_, The Bombing of the Earth Kingdom_, _Take the Final Word_, _Destruction is Key_, do you want me to keep going?" I said in a snotty tone.

"No I think you made your point," Korra returned solemnly, again refocusing her gaze on the sea. I joined her and looked out on to the horizon; it was beautiful. The sun was put in just the right spot to reflect a light on the water.

"Its stuff like this that really makes me miss living here," I mumbled to myself just loud enough for Korra to over here.

"Yeah, and you were about too, until Mr. Republic city's babysitter shut us down," Korra grumbled to comment on my statement.

"You're totally right, I was extremely excited but in a way I'm a little happy I'm staying in republic city," I said.

That got Korra's attention, she jumped to life and replied, "what are you talking about," once again my eyes met with bright sky blue eyes, "This is your birth place, you would have lived her if It wasn't for your dad-" Korra immediately whipped her hand around to cover her mouth. Her eyes had doubled in size and a bead of sweat rolled town her temple. She was obviously regretting what she said, and I understand she just in a super bad mood, so I decided to just shrug the comment off.

"Korra, don't feel bad," I reassured, "you do however deserve an explanation though," I paused and tucked a piece of loose hair from my braid behind my ear, "to begin with my presentation," I held up my pointer finger and Korra just rolled her eyes. The reason for my annoying totally random out of context explaining method was, I was trying to lighten up the mood, you know Iroh and Lyra style. Sometimes I do feel like Iroh, the first one of course, very subtlety gives me ideas to lighten everyone's day up, or advice to give to people. I do and don't like it, I mean I'm not a big fan of socializing, as you can guess, but it's nice knowing that you've helped someone. And, no I haven't been able to enter the spirit world yet. According to Tenzin, it's twice as hard then the Avatar, and Korra can't even air bend yet. But anyway to continue with the conversation:

"I will first go over some rules and/or regulations, number one: eye rolling is both forbidden and frowned upon. If a certain avatar does however break this rule, they will be expelled immediately in the art of being hosted over this cliff and both dangled and thrown into the ocean below, while the instructor laughs loudly to herself. Any questions?"

"Um, yes when is nap time?" Korra asked with a pretty serious face.

"To continue with rules and regulations, any questions we already know the answer to, will also result in the same order as rolling of the eyes," I paused and switched my voice back to normal I began to explain, "don't get me wrong I love the southern water tribe, but, think about it; I would be completely out of my element. Plus I think the nightmares would worsen. And my final point, I just love being a cop and republic city it's self."

"I understand, but what I don't get is why I can't move with you, it's so not fair!" Korra complained some more. Great more on this stupid topic, but to please my best friend I decided to play along.

"Look as much as I hate to admit this Tenzin is right. The city is far too unstable for a huge figure like yourself to just come to the city and start goofing off," I answered.

"What are you talking about?! You know very well that I would only focus on air bending..." Korra slowed as a gave her a look, "It can't be that bad can it?"

"Well, technically both yes and no. Currently only petty crimes are committed, but the triads have been gaining membership and the chief and I are working to bring him down. On top of that, there's this anti-bending guy, who apparently doesn't think to fondly of us benders, especially the avatar," I told Korra and shoved a hand in my pocket. I felt a piece of paper and pulled it out; I took a good look at it. Folded into fourths was a lined piece of paper, written on one side was "Lyra!" in what I could classify as Ikki's or Meelo's hand writing. I unfolded it which grabbed Korra's attention, and we both started intently at the writing. I started to read it and released I was reading aloud, "You must surrender all pies or pay the ultimate price when we get home! In addition to not letting me have any pies, you must let me take your glider for a week. P.S. Meelo wants a sky bison; you must make all of these demands by Tuesday." I gave Korra a glance and bit my lip in frustration, "what on earth makes Ikki and Meelo eligible for demands!"

"Idontknow," Korra said extremely fast and shrugged her shoulders.

"One of these days they will be kicked in the shin," I grumbled, "anyway sorry I got a bit distracted there,"

"It's fine, and how do you know this non-bending dude..." Korra waited for me to finish her sentence.

"Amon, I believe," I added.

"Hates me," Korra finished.

"Well a few weeks ago, a protestor for the equalists, his gang name," I informed Korra, "screamed at me and two other officers I was working with, Zhao, and Feng, to go 'screw' somewhere else, and that since I knew the avatar I was shunned by the equalists."

Korra could barely contain her laughter, "that's not really what he said is it?" Korra managed to saw in-between giggles.

"Well, he would have been better off just saying that," I said.

"How did you reply?" Korra asked still in the middle of a giggle fit.

"I told him to get the hell out of my business and that the next time he badmouthed a police officer he would be arrested for assault of a police officer," I told Korra.

"So are they a big threat?" Korra asked with an eyebrow raised getting her laughter under control.

"Right now, no, because they are just measly annoying protests. But we got a lead about a week ago saying they were planning something big. The chief, however, has actual police work so she just ignored it. I'm a little nervous, but Meeka looking into it," I answered.

"Understood," Korra paused and let out a pathetic laugh, "you're so lucky."

"What are you talking about?" I said with an expression that read, "Confused."

"You don't have to be locked up in this stupid compound, and always have someone watch you," Korra retorted.

"Seriously, you don't have any responsibilities; you just sit around and practice your bending. Me, I have to babysit three demon children, get up early, go to work, come back to the air temple, help my Aunt with whatever she needs, all on top of practicing bending, and fitting in a social life," I complained to Korra.

"Yeah, but you get to air bend," Korra protested and put her hands out to prove her point.

"Oh, My, God, just let it go, I understand the way you're feeling, but seriously, Tenzin has to teach you eventually," I also complained to Korra. My eyelids fluttered shut without warning. As hard as I tried I couldn't lift them for about five seconds. When I finally gained control again, I already knew what happened, My eyes, and mindset (grey eyes for an air bending mindset, but while I have grey eyes my body thinks I want to be steady and stable, vise versa, very annoying, you try learning air bending or earth bending when your mind wants to do the exact opposite of your body) changed to grey.

"Oh, now I understand, you're officially," Korra said using air quotes for officially, "an air bender now, that's what's with all the Eco advice."

"Korra, when did I once mention the planet or global warming in the past forty minutes?"

"When you referenced 'take the final word' that was a messed up book. It was all about how we should all hold hands and save the earth," Korra reminded me.

"Oh, yes that Eco mystery, not my fault I had to read it three years ago for school. Plus I don't think that book could be called 'Eco friendly' there was a lot of um, rape in that book," I told Korra.

"Oh yeah, nothing says Eco friendly like a whole lot of rape," Korra laughed, quickly to be joined by me.

"So, Korra is one of the reasons you so desperately want to move is to find a man friend," I asked with a smirk.

Korra looked at me with a look of denial (see it all the time on criminals in interrogation rooms) and sputtered, "What are you talking about of course not!"

"Oh, well in case you were to come to the island, I have a pretty hot air acolyte in line for you," I half promised Korra giving her arm a tug.

"If it's the 35 year old you stalk in your free time, then I don't want to hear it," Korra demanded with a hand raised in a stop motion.

"Well, you're wrong I don't stalk him in my free time, just my work time, and oh my god is he HOT!" I explained nodding my head.

"Shouldn't you be actually be doing work in your work time?" Korra reminded me.

"Yeah, it's probably why Meeka got the bigger promotion..." I wondered aloud with a hand on my chin.

"Yeah no der," Korra explained flicking me in the ear. I winced in pain and returned the favor by raising my hand, flinging my middle finger with the force of my thumb, in Korra's ear. Our flicking war quickly turned into a sissy fight. And I have to admit: Korra is pretty good at continuous slapping.

"Give up!" Korea shouted over sounds of skin ferociously slapping other skin.

"There is no way on earth you're going to win this time!" I yelled back. At this time we were up and more violent. And by that I mean kicking in the shins kind of thing.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that!" Korra said grabbing on to my hands and we started pushing each other back in forth.

"Thank you for your encouragement!" I screamed back, pushing her closer to the edge. It was all part of my plan now all I had to do was get her in position.

"That was sarcasm!" Korra paused the fight to explain. Perfect that's exactly what I need her to do, operation win this fight is now in progress.

"I know," I paused, "now have a good swim," I then swung my arms around and gave her one last push plunging her into the freezing ocean below. She quickly manipulated herself into the dive position and bent the water to cushion her impact.

"Looks like I win this one see you inside, just don't come in the house wet," I told Korra with a mocking wave of my hand. I turned around and took a step away from the cliff.

Well the next few seconds were not pretty. To give you a hint I ended up taking a swim with Korra. Apparently the moment I stepped away, Korra bent the ice under my feet to cause me to fall off the cliff. Thank the spirits though I was fast enough to air bend just enough to let my impact a bit softer. When I finally resurfaced and took a breath I was able to see Korra. She was treading water and trying to hold in her laughter, she was failing though.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for this," I threatened Korra, and with a stroke of my arm I managed to splash Korra with a huge wave of water with the help of air bending.

"You honestly think you're going to win a water war with a water bender, wow are you an idiot," Korra told me.

"Yeah you're right," I said admitting my defeat, or that's what Korra thought, as she splashed me with a wave twice as big as mine.

"THINK FAST!" I screamed, and as fast as I could lifted my arms and bent the salt around Korra to incase her body in a salt ball. "Ha you can't bend salt take that!" I added, and trying to hold in my laughter like Korra before.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Korra shouted at me then turned her head in circles making the water swirl around me. I knew what was coming, and soon the water iced over incasing me the same fashion as Korra. We both started each other down then quickly we burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ok, Korra I think you do win," I admitted between laughter.

"Yes, and you know what we have to do now right?" Korra questioned me.

We both turned silent and said simultaneously, "Penguin sliding."

"But wait," I reminded Korra, "we were supposed to be back at Katara's hut over 15 minutes ago. Plus uncle Tenzin told me no sliding this time. And were kinda stuck…"

Korra wiggled her head in the same fashion to release me from my ice prison. I was left to tread water as I bent the salt surrounding Korra back into the water. As you learned before bending salt was my first skill. Not many earth benders can bend salt, but my mother made me work with salt considering the lack of earth in the North Pole.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that, we should probably be heading back," and with that Korra ducked under water.

"Korra, you're going the wrong way," I told her. All of a sudden Korra exploded from the water using what looked like a water tornado to make her reach the top of the cliff. I however, bent air around me and launched me back on land.

When I reached Korra she said, "Well that was fun," while pulling on her hair to release water.

"Yup, nothing more than a mock fight to send you plunging into freezing water," I added to Korra's thought.

"Shall we head back," Korra suggested and put a hand on her hip.

"Might as well, but shouldn't we dry off first?" I asked interlocking me arm with hers.

"Nah, it's like a five minute walk, plus I wasn't going to help you," Korra said starting to walk.

"Ok, understood, let's go!" I declared and we ventured through the snow.

As Korra predicted we made it to the house in under five minutes. When we reached the house and went inside, I could see my uncle, aunt and cousins with Katara. They were all sitting in the common room, which Korra and I were dripping water in.

Katara was the first to notice us, with huge widened eyes, "there you are we've been so worried."

"What on earth were you doing, your 18 minutes late!" Tenzin scolded us, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Thanks for your concern, it means a lot," I sarcastically told Tenzin. He just gave me a grunt as Pema spoke up.

"Um, why are you guys soaking wet?" she asked and gave us a suspicious glance.

Before either of us could answer Tenzin screamed angrily, "You went penguin sledding, didn't you. I told you no penguin sledding, you disobeyed-"

"Relax Tenzin," I calmly said.

"Yeah, we only took a short swim," reassured Korra.

"What on earth makes you think that this is the time and place to go swimming?" my grandmother pointed out in a rhetorical question.

"Well, we were practicing for the swim team, we are thinking about trying out," I answered to Katara sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"I want the real answer Lyra, why are you soaking wet!?" Tenzin demanded with an extremely storm voice.

"Lyra pushed me off the cliff!" Korra blurted. Everyone stood wide eyed at me waiting for an explanation, Tenzin however looked like he was about to strangle me.

"In all truth, that's pretty much what happened," I admitted, "but Korra froze me in a block of ice."

All attention turned to Korra as they awaited their second explanation.

"I will admit to that, but that was after Lyra froze me in a salt... Ball?" a confused look masked Korra's face, "block? Cube?" she turned to me for an answer. I simply shrugged my shoulders telling her I had no idea either.

"Yes, yes we get it, it was some sort of salt mass," my grandmother stated, "will some just tell us what happened!"

"It started when Korra made a horrible reference-"

"Will you just let that go!?" Korra cut me off.

"_Trek Through the Desert_, _Hold me Forever, The Lost Air Bender_," I counted book titles off my fingers.

"Now that last one I didn't read," Korra said.

"Oh, yeah we had to read it in the fifth year of schooling, and considering I was a sub-character, it was really weird," I told Korra totally forgetting about our more impotent conversation.

"Girls, stay focused, what happened!" Tenzin demanded clapping his hands once with anger levels rising in his voice.

"I think it started when Lyra flicked me in the ear," Korra blamed me.

"Oh so it all comes back to me, I'm pretty sure you flicked me first," I reminded Korra.

"You know what, forget we even asked, I give up," Tenzin declared sitting back in the chair I found him in.

"Oh, you two must be freezing, why didn't you bend the water out of your clothes," Katara asked with a concerned look.

"I can't bend water," I said raising my hands in defense.

"Korra, it's like 30 degrees out why didn't you bend the water then?" Pema spoke up.

"Well, you see, I can only do a maximum of three hours a day of water bending, and I've already exceeded the limit," Korra explained.

"Korra you have got to be the worst liar I have ever met," I told her and pointed at my bare foot, as I took my flip-flops off.

"That's right... Seismic sense," Korra mumbled under her hand pressed on her mouth, "well the thought must have never accrued to me." with that said she swayed her hands and the water followed out of her clothes. She formed it into a ball shape and froze it, chucking it the door after she opened it. Everyone watched stupidly fascinated by the water, except I was stilling dripping water everywhere.

"Um, hello!" I said drawing attention to me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lyra, here," Katara apologized and went through the same motions as Korra, except she put the excess water, including the water on the floor, in her sheathe. I quickly joined Korra in pulling off my parka and followed my aunt to the couch.

Katara cleared her throat to catch my attention. I glared at her as she motioned to the kitchen. I grunted when Katara gave me a smug face.

"Seriously I just made tea," I complained drooping my arms in a lazy fashion.

"Ah, we had a deal," my grandmother argued giving me a tisk tisk wave of her finger.

"What deal?!" I shouted confused.

"Well, why don't you get into that kitchen while I think on that," my grandmother said, again giving me a smug smile.

"Ok, ok, I'm going," I said to Katara turning in the way of the kitchen.

"No lemon in mine," Pema shouted after me.

"And honey in mine," Tenzin yelled in the same fashion as Pena.

"I know what to do," I waved them off. I severed the many directions to land myself in the kitchen. I walked in, found the largest pot I could, filled it with water and let it boil. I quickly lost interest and shifted my gaze to the falling snow put the window. It made me realize that the same thing was probably happening in Republic City. That thought also reminded me of how much Meeka always hated the snow. When we were in our first year of school, and the teacher always made us go outside, Meeka would always argue. She'd get so upset, and long story short, Lin would always have to talk to the principal. The minor flashback made me smile, as I changed the temperature on the stove. On the other hand, Kole loved and still loves the snow, to bad he's in the fire nation where snow is near impossible. I remember when it was his first year, mine and Meeka's third, and Iroh's fourth, how he would always chuck snow balls at us. Iroh would always be the first to react, cursing under his breath, and bending the snow to his advantage against his brother. Somehow he would always end up hitting me, giving me a reason to send Iroh a blast of snow and wind. But most of the time Meeka would end up being the recipient of my wrath.

And after that it would snowball (pun somewhat intended) into an all out four way spar between all four elements. I was never allowed to use earth, only air, because Kole said it would be cool if we used all four elements. But it's mostly because every else was at a disadvantage. Mostly every single time we had spars was a school, and we would get caught. Oh, man, the four of us we would get in so much trouble. Lin, however would always bail us out, because she always got the first call. She would usually tell us to knock it off, and then give us a wink. Yeah, I miss those days, when Iroh, Kole, and Ursa used to live in Republic City. Iroh was the first one to leave, going to join the united forces. Little did I know he would quickly be promoted to General. Soon after, Ursa became the new fire lord when Uncle Zuko stepped down. Ursa, and Kole had to move to the fire nation as quickly as possible, and no room for Meeka and I to say goodbye. So now it's just Meeka and me, against the world, and we still manage to get in same amount of trouble as we did as a foursome. Tenzin as you could imagine is not very happy, every single time he has to pay for a medical bill. But hey, isn't that what you're supposed to do with your best friend(s).

"Your water's boiling," A voice interrupted me from my thought.

I jumped in surprise, and turned to see that Jinora, was leaning in the door way.

"Holy crap, how long was you standing there?"

"Long enough to know you are not very attentive," Jinora answered still unmoving from the doorway.

"Yes, thank you, I already know that, why are you here?" I asked while attending to the water, putting in the necessary ingredients.

"Tenzin sent me in here to help," Jinora simply answered.

"And apparently 'helping' means you can just stand there and make fun of me," I stated, looking into bright reddish brown eyes.

"No, what do you want me to do?" Jinora offered her help.

"Nothing," I responded once again looking at the contents in the pot.

"Ok, so first you scold me because I wasn't helping but you don't want any help?" Jinora said sounding confused.

"Pretty much," I said giving her a short answer. She opened her mouth and I braced myself for a witty comment on how I'm incredibly stupid.

"So what were you thinking about?" Jinora asked and finally moved into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools in front of a breakfast bar type counter. Hum... Maybe I should give her more credit then I already do. Don't get me wrong, I know she probably is a lot more sophisticated then I will ever be. But she never likes to have fun; she just sits on the sidelines reading her book. The only thing, other than reading, that interests her is boys. And that's a completely different story.

"Oh, just how when I was your age I used to get in so much trouble with Iroh, Meeka, and Kole," I finally answered.

"You still do," Jinora stated.

"I meant as a foursome, when they used to live in republic city," I corrected Jinora looking through the cabinets trying to find enough cups for the collective family.

"Yeah, I miss how Iroh used to twirl me around every day when he came to see you," Jinora said staring into space, "he is so hot."

That comment just made this conversation so much more interesting.

"Excuse me?! He is 18 and you are, how old? Oh yeah, 10!" I reminded her in a snappy way.

"Calm down I am entitled to an opinion, but you think he's hot too..." I looked to Jinora's smug face, and passed her an extra cup of tea. She wrapped her hands around the cup, trying to gain some warmth. I then began to poor the rest of the tea in the other cups. I noted which one was whose and started working on the personal orders. Like Meelo just gets warm water, and the sad thing is he thinks its real tea.

"No, I do not," I said very defensively putting a hand up to add to my point, but there was some denial. We kind of have a complicated past, or should I say last time I saw him.

"I seriously don't need to be an earth bender to know you are so lying."

"Jinora, every single time we bring this topic, I always respond, he is just one of the greatest friends any girl can have. I don't think we think of each other in romantic ways," I told Jinora adding some lemon to Korra's tea, making a note not to put any in Pema's.

"You might not... But he defiantly does," Jinora said with a sip of her tea.

I looked at her with any eyebrow raised, "what are you talking about, there is no way Iroh _likes_ me." I was lying it was a good thing Jinora didn't pick up on that. He did confess something big, but it's not something I want to bring up, not here anyway.

` "Oh, I beg to differ, I've seen the way he stares at you," Jinora argued.

"I highly doubt you remember his facial expressions, he moved away nine months ago," I reminded my cousin.

"Listen, if you don't make a move on him soon, I will," she paused as I shot her a look, "anyway I think you will be a cute couple."

Even though Jinora was only trying to get under my skin, I couldn't help but think that Jinora was right. Did Iroh have a crush on me? (Well I knew the answer to that) Or the bigger question; Do I like him? The only thing I didn't have to think in questions was the flashback of the day he told me he was promoted. Of course I knew he would eventually be the general, it was his dream. Just like Meeka's dream to become Chief of police, or Kole's for becoming the Fire Lord. We would always dream about how we would run Republic City. But anyway, I never thought that Iroh would leave so soon. I reflected back on my reaction as I finished up the tea.

_I stood on the peer with the wind whipping right through my cotton clothes. It sent a shiver down my back as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear next to my braid. I waited for another two minutes before the fiery finally arrived. I was surprised to only see Iroh get off the boat. At 17 he was very intelligent for his age, and very handsome. With his black hair slicked back and his gentle bright blue eyes caught my at the moment grey eyes. He had his cadet uniform on which looked a little disheveled._

_When he eventually reached me I was the first to speak, "Hey Iroh, where's your brother-"_

_"I need to talk to you," Iroh cut me off._

_I was a little taken aback by his urgency, and it showed in my response, "oh, ok, what about?"_

_"Sorry that I cut you off, but is Meeka here, oh and to answer your question he is at his class, he should be out in thirty minutes. We will meet up with later," Iroh explained._

_"Oh, and no Meeka isn't here, held up at the police station, though she'll be out in ten," I answered to Iroh still a little confused why Iroh Looked so rushed, "is everything all right?"_

_"Yes, of course, I just got some," he paused searching for the right word, "interesting news."_

_"Oh, did they tell you your third toe can never be fixed?" I asked referring to his oddly bent toes._

_"No, they confirmed that a while ago, and it's a lot more important than that," Iroh brushed of the question._

_"Then why don't you tell me, if it's that Important?"_

_"I want to tell you Meeka and Kole at the same time," Iroh answered simply._

_"Will you at least tell me why you look so out of it?" I somewhat begged._

_"Oh, it's nothing," Iroh said as he looked over his appearance._

_"How many times do I have to tell you, I can tell your lying," I said flatly shifting my head back and forth._

_Iroh then did a double check on his clothes and his eyes widened, "Is it really as bad as I think it is?"_

_I just gave a simple nod and a smirk, as he returned my gesture with a smile._

_"Phone call Lyra!" I heard a voice in the distance. Both Iroh and I swirled around to find Aji, an air acolyte. He was around 55 and probably the one who takes the air culture the most seriously._

_"Do you know who it is?" I asked as he finally reached us._

_"I believe it is Meeka, it's the phone in the kitchen," he told me as I turned to Iroh._

_"I should probably take this," I told to Iroh turning in the direction of the kitchen._

_He put a hand my shoulder to stop me, "Lyra I can't wait any more, if she tells you she's running late, I guess I will just have to tell you."_

_"Whoa, are you going for a children of the corn look," I said a little creeped out by Iroh's force.  
"You know what I will just tell you now,"_

_"Tell me later I need to take this call, Meeka will not be happy," I told Iroh and started walking. Before I did though, I bowed to Aji, which he then left Iroh and me alone._

_"No you don't get it!" Iroh said following me into the kitchen._

_"Yes your right, I don't. Are you sure you're feeling ok. You're not pregnant are you?" I asked in all seriousness. In all my years however, I have never seen Iroh look this... Nervous and scarred._

_"NO! It's just really important!"_

_"Then tell me later," I shrugged him off as I picked up the ear piece and receiver._

_"I got promoted to General," Iroh dropped his news. I dropped the phone and just before it hit the ground I gained control of my limbs again, and metal bent the phone toslow its fall. I ran to him and gave him a very large embrace._

_"I can't believe it," I whispered in to crane of his neck, "that's the best news I've heard in forever."_

_"Neither can I but there is something you should understand," he whispered in my hair. He broke our hug and looked at me with his dark blue eyes. I have to admit, Iroh is very handsome for is age, with his high cheek bones and black slicked back hair. Maybe just maybe I am a little attracted to him, but I highly doubt he thinks of me in that way._

_"What?" I questioned as I pulled him back into another hug._

_"I have to leave in four days."_

_My eyes widened as I tried to process what he just told me. Did he just say that he was leaving Republic City? I felt tears stinging in my eyes as I tried to come up with a response for Iroh._

_"No, no, NO! They can't do that!" I snapped as I realized I couldn't keep me tears in. The liquid stained my cheeks and they dripped onto Iroh._

_"Hey, hey," he broke embrace again as he wiped the tears of my cheek with his thumb, "everything is going to be ok, I promise. See the United Forces told me I had until 9:00 tonight to give them an answer. If you don't want me to go, I won't, it's all up to Meeka, Kole, and you."_

_"No, Iroh, you have always dreamed of this, I'm not going to get in the way," I told Iroh looking down on the floor._

_"Are you sure, I mean it, I won't go unless you really prove to me that you don't want me to go," Iroh made his point clearer._

_"Yes, if your happy I'm happy, it's not my job to break your dreams," I reassured Iroh._

_"Thank you so much," he embraced me one last time._

Of Corse to get more on the topic of Iroh Like liking me, He actually confirmed he liked me right before he left.

_"You got everything?" I asked as Iroh was getting ready to board the ship. Meeka was standing right beside me, but Kole had been distracted by a churro stand._

_"No actually I need to tell you something Lyra, privately if you don't mind Meeka," he replied._

_"Nope, bye Iroh, I'm really going to miss you," Meeka said giving Iroh his fifth hug from her that day._

_"Same Meeks," he said rapping his arms around her. They finally broke and Meeka walked to the churro stand to join Kole._

_"So..."_

_"Listen I don't have much time so I'm just going to come out and say it," Iroh cut me off. He wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned closer. I just sat there, losing all control of my limbs as Iroh continued, "And you know we've been friends forever, and you know I was thinking maybe if this is going to be the last time I see you in a while-"_

_"Just shut up Iroh," I said closing the gap between us feeling his lips on mine. His free hand came up to cup the side of my face while one of mine grabbed his arm that was coiled around my waist. The other one grabbed his waist. As his lips were still pressed on mine, my mind tried to understand what was going on. I kind of always dreamed of Iroh kissing me, but I never thought that he would be leavening right after it. The kiss lingered for about five seconds before we broke off._

_"Well, I was going to tell you I love you, but that seemed to work magic," Iroh stated._

_"You what?!" I asked taken aback with my eyes widening._

_"Yes I'm not lying, sorry I have to leave for however long now," Iroh apologized, "bye Lyra," he shifted our awkward post kiss position to a tight hug. He then quickly boarded the ship without saying another word. I just stood there, still not able to move. I watched the boat leave as a single tear streamed down my cheek. Did that really just happen? Iroh told me he loved me then boarded a boat without letting me give him a reply. But if he did give me the opportunity would I have returned the comment? In a way I was glad he had gone away so I wouldn't have to deal with confronting him on the subject._

_I finally gain control again, but some elements of the kiss still lingered on my lips. For instance, his warmth. I quickly shook what just happened out of my head, and went to find the famous_ _churro stand._

Some days I do look back on that and wonder what would have happened if he stayed. Maybe we would've become a couple, it's hard to tell. I haven't had contact with him since that moment. We aren't allowed to send letters out to the united forces; I could give away where they were located. I do, however, get an intelligence report from him every month telling me where he was stationed around the world. On another note, no one knows about the kiss, except for Lin. She was able to find out with her seismic sense, when Iroh was brought up in conversation a few weeks after he left. She confronted me about it and I caved. Lin promised not to tell anyone and surprisingly gave me some advice. I could tell she was talking about a past relationship she had with someone, but I never figured it out. But I guess now I have a hunch-

"Earth to Lyra!" I voice severed me from my thought. I looked to the owner of the voice, Jinora, as she pointed to the task I was currently completing. I followed her gaze and found I was pouring tea on the counter. The tea dribbled down the cabinets and down to the floor.

"Sheesh, you have serious man problems," Jinora stated as I grabbed a cloth to wipe up the mess I made. Jinora continued when I seemed unfazed by her comment, "I could tell you were thinking about him."

I finally spoke after dumped the dirty rag in the sink, "false accusation."

"Oh, then what _were_ you thinking about?" Jinora asked with a smug look on her face. On the inside she is just as annoying as Ikki and Meelo, but she has to show her whit in a clever way. She always knows the perfect way to get under your skin, probably because she's read so many books.

My mind raced trying to find a good accuse, but I eventually went with what my grandfather would always say, "Uh living under water?" I said shrugging my shoulders and got out a serving tray. I placed all the cups on the tray as Jinora replied.

"Come on Lyra, like I haven't heard that one."

"Yeah yeah, could you just get the door for me," I said with the tray securely in two hands.

"I think I can do that for you..." she paused as I gave her a "you are in no place to negotiate," look, "If you tell me that you _like like_ Iroh,"

"Fine, yes your right," I answered simply, "now the door." I motioned to the door with little movement I could make.

"One more thing," there was that smug look again.

"That was not the deal,"

"You ask Iroh out when he comes back!"

"I will not play a role in your real life romance novel!" I told Jinora forcefully, "now get the door or this tea will end up on you."

"Your threats are amusing," Jinora fake laughed.

"JIN-" I started which was quickly cut off.

"Ok, ok," she said opening the door, "the door my overlord"

"Don't start; I've had enough of you already."

"Oh Lyra, I've only just begun,"

**Again sorry for the long wait, but swimming has started up and the algebra homework, ugh. anyway Review and question blah blah blah just PM me. Hoped you liked it and chapter 13 soon to come**


End file.
